Jogos apenas
by Andie Jacksonn
Summary: Rose odeia o Malfoy desde que viu o loiro pela primeira vez, e deu graças à Merlin quando o idiota se mudou para os Estados Unidos... Scorpius não gosta nem de pensar na Weasley, porque a garota é insuportável, e achava que, depois de Hogwarts, nunca mais teria que vê-la... Infelizmente, os dois agora são parte do mesmo time de quadribol. Quem teve essa ideia patética?
1. Apenas um péssimo início

**N/A:** Oi, pessoas lindas! É, estou com mais uma fic, mas prometo que vou acabar as minhas outras, okay? Eu comecei a escrever essa história em 2012, acreditam? Todo ano escrevia mais algumas páginas, e só agora decidi postar _e_ terminar JA, como eu gosto de chamá-la. Eu já amo essa históri minha primeira long, provavelmente vai ser a última também porque dá muito trabalho... Sem mais delongas, só peço que aproveitem, e deixem reviews!

 **Jogos Apenas**

 **Capítulo 01: Apenas um péssimo início**

– Essa foi por pouco. Se não fosse pelo Jones, a Inglaterra teria perdido o jogo muito feio – disse Louis displicente.

Lily cutucou o primo para que ele parasse de falar.

– Ai, Lils. Por que você fez isso? – reclamou ele.

A Potter mais nova apenas revirou os olhos e sentou-se em frente à prima Roxanne.

– Porque antes só estávamos certos que perderíamos para os EUA, agora ninguém tem certeza de nada. Bom, de qualquer forma, eu acho que foi um erro do treinador não acostumar os jogadores uns aos outros – continuava Louis, praticamente repetindo o que o crítico do jogo havia dito depois da vergonhosa vitória por 100 pontos sobre a Argélia, se não fosse pelo apanhador, o time não teria ganhado. – Afinal nem todos já haviam jogado juntos, e obviamente o Malfoy e a Rose no mesmo time, como artilheiros, não foi uma boa ideia. Não houve um passe que eles conseguiram fazer.

E o garoto continuaria falando se não tivesse ouvido um suspiro frustrado vindo da entrada da sala. Todos se viraram e viram Rose e Alice Longbottom na soleira. Muitos dos Weasley estavam na casa de Ron e Hermione para verem o jogo de Rose na seleção da Inglaterra. Isso mesmo, ver. James armou umas câmeras, com a permissão do departamento, que era, por sinal, onde ele trabalhava, e conseguiu transferir com a ajuda da tia Mione, ao vivo, para televisão.

E foi lá que todos eles viram o jogo. Foi horrível, os gols foram feitos sem ajuda, a Rose não passava a bola para o Malfoy e vice-versa. Lucas Hill, o outro artilheiro, ficou perdido no meio dos dois. Alice e Chris Rodrigues, os batedores, foram atrapalhados pelos artilheiros e goleiro, Mike Jackson, não podia cuidar de tudo sozinho. Se não fosse pelo Jones, Robert Jones, o apanhador, a Inglaterra teria pedido o jogo.

Era decepcionante.

Todos achavam que era o melhor time inglês que havia sido montado em anos, ainda mais com a entrada do Malfoy, que no ano anterior havia sido escolhido como melhor jogador do mundo.

– Desde quando você está aqui, Rose? – perguntou Louis, tendo a decência de ficar sem-graça.

– Desde que a Lily te cutucou – Rose passou as mãos pelos cabelos castanhos muito lisos e se dirigiu à sua mãe – O que a senhora queria comigo?

– É para a gente comemorar com você e a Alice, afinal, vocês ganharam – falou Hermione, e a família Weasley se deu conta que ela não ligava mesmo para quadribol, porque qualquer leigo diria que foi um vexame.

– Não estou com clima para isso – a morena tentou sorrir para a família. – É melhor eu ir para casa, antes que os repórteres venham até aqui...

– Nada disso, mocinha... – interrompeu a avó da garota, dizendo que todos precisavam relaxar um pouco e esquecer qualquer coisa relacionada à quadribol.

Ou seja, Rose e Alice foram obrigadas a ficar e jantar. Assim que a Longbottom atravessou a sala, foi puxada para o colo de alguém. Ao invés de reclamar, como normalmente faria, deixou James depositar um beijo na base do seu pescoço.

– Sabe, a tia Mione tem um quarto de hóspedes vazio no fim do corredor do andar de cima. – disse Fred com um sorrisinho cínico.

– Obrigado pelo aviso – respondeu Alice, deixando James apertá-la ainda mais em seus braços – Espera. Para onde foi a Rose?

xxx

– Mas vocês ganharam. Não dá para melhorar essa carinha? – perguntou Hermione à sua filha. Rose estava sentada em uma bancada na cozinha. Desde pequena a garota fazia aquilo, a mãe nunca havia conseguido sentá-la em cadeiras, e por isso havia desistido.

– Foi horrível, mãe. Eu mal conseguia olhar para aquele Malfoy e não socar aquela cara branca dele, imagine passar uma bola para o idiota.

Hermione prendeu o riso, sabia que a filha havia ficado muito infeliz com o resultado daquele jogo, mas vê-la falando daquele jeito de Scorpius lembrava-a quando Rose chegou de Hogwarts nas férias do primeiro ano, declarando que odiava o menino Malfoy.

Nada parecia ter mudado.

– Eu acho que a culpa por tudo isso é um pouco minha e do seu pai. Ele nunca gostou dos Malfoy, e eu estava errada em não repreendê-lo por isso.

Rose virou-se para a mãe boquiaberta. Hermione nunca estava errada, era o mesmo que dizer que o Sol girava em torno da Terra.

– Sabe, mãe, você acabou de estragar uma das verdades absolutas da minha vida.

– Qual delas? – perguntou sorrindo.

– Aquela que diz que a minha mãe sempre está certa, e aposto que toda a comunidade bruxa concorda comigo.

Hermione riu.

– Ninguém está sempre certo, Rose – afirmou, ainda sorrindo por ver a filha balançando a cabeça e fazendo careta – Por que você não vai conversar com ele? Podem chegar a um acordo, eu acho que precisam disso.

Rose revirou os olhos.

– Impossível, mãe. Não rola conversa civilizada com a criatura, e não concordamos em nada.

– Bom, seu pai e eu também não e ainda estamos casados depois de todos esses anos. Tente conciliar, querida. Devem ter algo em comum.

– Só se for a vontade de matar o outro... – quando percebeu que a mãe estava falando sério, só balançou a cabeça, franzindo a testa.

– Sério, querida. Pensa nisso em casa.

– Você não vai me obrigar a ficar? – perguntou a jovem, esperançosa.

– É claro que não. Mas vá antes que a sua avó veja.

Rose pulou da bancada, abraçou Hermione, e disse que iria sair pela porta dos fundos:

– Você é a melhor, mãe.

Hermione sorriu sozinha, e continuou com o jantar. Quase pulou de susto ao sentir os braços dele em volta do seu corpo e a respiração quente em seu ouvido.

– Você é impossível, sabia? – sussurrou ele. – Fica incentivando a amizade entre os dois.

Ela virou-se para ele e respondeu:

– Até parece, Ron. Você deveria estar me agradecendo, quer aquela taça tanto quanto Rose.

– Mas a amizade com o Malfoyzinho...

– Supera isso.

– Eu só acho...

– Ron, cala a boca.

Ele ia retrucar, entretanto mudou de ideia:

– Cala para mim?

Hermione estava beijando o marido quando Ginny entrou no ambiente.

– Argh! – disse a ruiva – Agora eu sei porque você sempre queima a comida quando o Ron vem para a cozinha.

O casal revirou os olhos em perfeita sincronia, enquanto Ginny separava os dois, e expulsava seu irmão.

– Até parece, se a sombra do Harry entrasse aqui, você queimaria até água.

Ginny deu de ombros.

– Que culpa eu tenho se aquele cabelo bagunçado e aqueles olhos verdes por trás dos óculos acabam comigo? No bom sentido, é claro.

Hermione jogou um pano de prato no rosto da cunhada, que perguntou:

– E Rose?

– Foi para casa, mas vai sobreviver.

Rose saiu pelos fundos, mas encontrou o tio Harry. Ela era apaixonada por ele, quando era mais nova falava que um dia os dois ainda fugiriam juntos.

– Princesa – falou, – eu escutaria sua mãe.

Ela só teve que olhá-lo, e Harry entendeu o que a afilhada estava pensando.

– Esqueça os preconceitos, Rose. Narcissa Malfoy um dia salvou minha vida.

Rose olhou para ele sem entender, e o tio sorriu.

– Outro dia eu conto – e estendeu os braços.

Depois de se abraçarem, ela sorriu e disse:

– Você sabe que o meu pedido de casamento ainda está de pé, Potter.

Ele apenas chutou-a da casa e desejou boa sorte.

xxx

Rose dava graças a Deus por morar em um prédio trouxa, porque os bruxos não podiam chegar em grande quantidade para fazer perguntas ou tirar fotos.

Entretanto assim que abriu a porta, viu que já havia chegado o novo Profeta Diário, Rose xingou o jornal por poder ser publicado a qualquer hora do dia durante o ano da Copa Mundial.

Não foi nenhuma surpresa. Annelise Rabnott, uma jornalista ridícula no melhor estilo Rita Skeeter acabou com o time, especialmente com o capitão Malfoy e a artilheira Weasley. Havia uma foto de Rose versus uma foto do Malfoy. Dizia: "Batalha de Famílias" "A Weasley e o Malfoy são apenas rostinhos bonitos ou só levam as antigas rixas familiares muito a sério?"

Rose suspirou exasperada e nervosa. Era uma injustiça, os dois já haviam provado o quão bons eram.

Separados.

Sua mãe tinha razão. Ela tinha que resolver aquilo.

Tinha que falar com o Malfoy.

xxx

 **N/A:** Esse foi o primeiro capítulo, e é mais como uma apresentação mesmo. Como já deu para perceber, vai ser uma fic pós-Hogwarts, Next Generation, que está acontecendo no ano de 2030, ou seja, Rose e Scorpius têm 23 anos de idade, prestes a fazer 24. Eu vou usar os países que competiram na Copa da África do Sul – 2010, e mantive os grupos de acordo com o que aconteceu naquela Copa.

Hum, eu posso colocar, durante os jogos, coisas que não tem nos jogos de Quadribol descritos pela J.K. Afinal, li "Quadribol através dos Séculos", mas ainda posso errar. Por favor, relevem.

Todos sabem que Harry não me pertence, dã. E que também todos os brasileiros estão sujeitos a cometerem erros de português, e como eu mesma reviso, pode ter algo errado. Então, peço que relevem isso também, okay?

E não, não sei direito quantos capítulos vai ter essa fic. O que vocês acharam gente? Ah, o Scorp aparece no próximo, e os Malfoy também.

Beijos... Andie


	2. Apenas outra família

**N/A:** Oi, gente! Volteeeei! Agora uma coisinha que esqueci de falar: A Anny Diva Andrade que fez essa capa linda para mim, e eu só queria dizer thanks. Esse capítulo é pra você, garota!

 **Capítulo 2: Apenas outra família**

– Droga! – disse ele enquanto pegava mais um jarro e atirava contra a parede, ainda segurando o jornal com a outra mão – Isso é realmente maravilhoso! – ironizou e continuou a ler a reportagem – _"O primeiro jogo foi um fiasco. Será que os EUA amoleceram o Malfoy, ou ele é agora um americano convicto que esqueceu a própria origem?". "Porque como capitão do time inglês ele é um ótimo elfo doméstico. Vimos isso com a insubordinação da artilheira Rose Weasley que praticamente se recusava a seguir qualquer ordem do capitão." "Desastre, para dizer o mínimo, se não fosse por Robert Jones."..._

Scorpius parou de ler novamente, e quebrou um prato dessa vez.

– Se você quebrar mais alguma coisa, eu colocarei você para limpar isso sem magia, Scorpius Hyperion – ameaçou Astoria.

– Faça isso – concordou Lucius Malfoy ainda sentado à mesa de jantar. – Trabalho braçal vai fazer bem para esse menino.

– Pai – pediu Draco.

Scorpius havia acabado de voltar para a Inglaterra e sua mãe o havia obrigado a ficar na casa. E agora o seu avô achava que podia dar palpite em tudo. E Lucius nem morava mais na Mansão, estava só passando um tempo lá.

– O que foi, Draco? – perguntou Lucius – Se você tivesse criado esse garoto direito, ele não teria traído o seu país.

Draco revirou os olhos. Seu pai era sempre mal-educado quando se tratava da decisão de Scorpius de ir jogar nos Estados Unidos. Scorpius, pavio curto, não aguentava quando o seu avô falava da sua educação dessa maneira. Draco e Astoria eram os melhores pais do mundo. Apoiavam sempre as decisões do filho e confiavam nele.

– Se ele tivesse me criado como o senhor criou, eu teria uma linda tatuagem, – explodiu o jovem – e provavelmente estaria passando uma temporada de férias em Azkaban.

– Chega, Scorpius! – mandou Astoria, sem gritar, mas ríspida.

Ele se arrependeu na mesma hora do que disse. Esse ainda era um assunto delicado, e Draco não gostava quando Scorp achava que Lucius não se importava com eles.

– Ah, jantares em família, como eu sentia saudades disso – disse Narcissa, com um sorriso cínico.

Scorpius pediu desculpas, especialmente para a avó, mas antes que ela pudesse responder, chegou uma carta em uma coruja marrom que Scorpius nunca havia visto antes.

Assim que ele leu, começou a rir, só que era um daqueles risos assustadores, típico de vilões de filmes infantis trouxas.

– O que foi, querido? – perguntou sua mãe.

– A Weasley. Ás vezes, eu penso que ela deve achar que eu sou idiota, era a mesma coisa em Hogwarts. Se eu a matasse e sumisse com o corpo, eu poderia me safar?

– Ia ser o primeiro suspeito, Scorpius – respondeu seu avô.

– O que ela quer? – perguntou Narcissa.

– Se encontrar comigo. Disse que quer conversar e que isso é "do meu interesse". Eu acho é que ela teve a mesma ideia que eu e portanto quer acabar comigo, e pegar o meu posto de capitão.

– Não seja tão duro, Scorp – disse Astoria, afinal esse conflito entre eles e os Weasley era uma das únicas coisas na educação de Scorpius que Astoria achava que havia errado em não corrigir. Afinal Draco nunca foi fã de nenhum deles e passou isso para Scorp. A tal da Rose também parecia ter um gênio difícil e por isso batia de frente com seu filho. A mãe de Scorpius queria muito conhecê-la e tirar suas próprias conclusões sobre a garota. Afinal alguém que seu filho reclamou por anos deve ser digno de crédito. – Antes de você ser convidado para o time, todos os jornais e revistas achavam que ela tinha grandes chances de virar a nova capitã. Afinal, Rose está fazendo uma ótima temporada no _Puddlemere United_.

Todos olharam surpresos para Astoria.

– O quê? Vocês, por acaso, achavam que desde que o senhorzinho Scorpius decidiu ser um jogador profissional, eu não virei uma também?

– Eu te amo, mãe. Mas com a Weasley não rola conversa civilizada.

– Talvez ela queira se desculpar...

– Uma grifinória? – ironizou Lucius – Nunca. Eles morrem, mas não pedem desculpas.

– Não exagera, Lucius – disse Narcisa. – É por causa de grifinórios que não fomos para Azkaban.

– Eu não estou negando isso, mas eles nunca admitem seus próprios erros.

Scorpius revirou os olhos. O que a Weasley queria com ele? O que não podia esperar pelo próximo treino?

Os seus avós ainda discutiam, Astoria pedia a um elfo para ver se ele poderia retirar a mesa. Scorpius teve que sorrir, sua mãe seria sempre a pessoa mais educada que ele havia conhecido. O loiro olhou para o seu pai e ele estava franzindo a testa pensativo. Quando era criança tinha receio de interrompê-lo, mas se o fazia, Draco sorria, dava de ombros, alegando distração e Scorpius se sentava em seu colo, para contar qualquer besteira que estivesse em sua mente.

Depois aprendeu que era nesses momentos que a época da Guerra, as boas e más ações voltavam à cabeça de seu pai.

– Em que exatamente está pensando, pai? – perguntou.

– O quê? – questionou Draco – Nada demais.

Scorpius sentou-se ao lado do pai na mesa e perguntou:

– O que o senhor acha? Do que a Weasley disse? Porque na carta ela afirmou que precisava se encontrar comigo para resolver as coisas. Mas não confio nela.

– E não precisa, Scorpius. É bom que desconfie de Rose Weasley, a pessoa. Mas o seu time valoriza muito a jogadora e parece que bastantes fãs também.

– O que quer dizer, Draco? – perguntou Lucius nervoso – Que os dois devem se tornar amigos agora?

– Não. Entretanto não existe problema em ouvir o que ela tem a dizer. Você são, tecnicamente, um time.

É, só na teoria mesmo, porque trabalhando juntos eram um desastre.

– Scorpius, não me entenda mal – continuou seu pai, – mas você esteve fora por anos, e tem gente que realmente pensa que você preferiu os EUA à Inglaterra.

– Danem-se eles, pai. O senhor porque eu me mudei.

Scorpius nem havia se formado em Hogwarts. Jogou muito bem no seu sexto ano no time da Sonserina e um olheiro americano o assistiu. Scorpius mudou-se para os EUA no ano seguinte. A verdade é que o loiro preferia jogar em times do Reino Unido, entretanto o sobrenome não ajudava, e na América, as pessoas ligavam menos para isso e mais para o talento.

Scorpius se formou em uma escola bruxa em Nova York, depois se mudou definitivamente para o Texas, sede do _Sweetwater All-Stars,_ e na Copa de 2026, ele jogou pela seleção dos Estados Unidos. Cheirava e parecia traição, mas para o garoto, que ainda tinha 19 anos, era o certo. O Malfoy havia tentado entrar em times ingleses e não havia conseguido. Com os americanos, ele teve a chance de crescer e provar que era realmente bom. Além disso, tinha dupla nacionalidade.

Scorpius achava que era algo que devia a eles, por terem lhe dado ótimas oportunidades e por isso havia demorado tanto para voltar para o Reino Unido.

– Mas voltou, não é? Sabe que aqui as coisas são diferentes – falou seu pai.

Scorpius suspirou. Droga! Agora ele tinha que se resolver com a Weasley.

– Tudo bem – o jovem respirou fundo. – Vou mandar uma carta para ela e a gente se encontra em um restaurante.

– Mas ela já deve ter jantado, querido, por que não a chama para comer a sobremesa aqui?

Scorpius fez uma careta, não parecia uma boa ideia.

– Não sei, mãe, acha que ela aceitaria vir até aqui?

– E qual é o problema? – perguntou Astoria.

Lucius não acreditou no que a nora havia falado. Será que ela nunca tinha ouvido nada a respeito dos Weasley e dos Malfoy? Narcissa prendeu o riso e olhou para o filho Draco, que sorria para a esposa e balançava a cabeça.

– Amor, por acaso você esqueceu alguma parte do passado dessa família? – perguntou ele.

– Impossível. Mas quero saber se a sua Weasley, Scorp, é realmente digna de crédito. Preconceito com uma família de ex-comensais não vai ser um bom começo para ela.

Scorpius deu de ombros e mandou uma carta para a Weasley, chamando-a para ir até a Mansão, e perguntando, com um sorriso cínico no rosto ao escrever, se ela se importava.

Em quinze minutos, a resposta chegou.

A Weasley dizia que tudo bem, se os pais dele não se importassem, porque não, ela não via problema nenhum em ir até lá.

– Ela disse que em 20 minutos chega. E perguntou se pode aparatar aqui dentro, porque provavelmente está cheio de fotógrafos lá fora.

– Você sabe que não dá para aparatar aqui dentro, Scorpius. Pelo menos, não vindo do lado de fora. Escreva que ela pode aparatar nos jardins – disse Draco.

– Beleza.

Scorpius mandou a resposta, explicando onde exatamente aparatar e pediu à elfo Netty, que ajudava a cuidar dele desde que o menino tinha nascido, para guiar a Weasley quando ela chegasse.

Astoria se levantou da mesa e minutos voltou com uma vassoura e uma pá na mão e entregou ao seu filho, dizendo:

– Se você acha que algum dos elfos vai limpar a bagunça que você fez, está muito enganado, Scorpius. Pode varrar os cacos de vidro enquanto a Weasley não chega.

O loiro se levantou, bufou, e fez o que a mãe mandou.

Exatos 35 minutos depois, os Malfoy estavam na sala de estar e ouviram os pequenos passos do elfo e os de mais alguém. Scorpius levantou-se para receber a chata da Weasley, mas parou quando ouviu Netty fazendo uma pergunta a ela:

– Com licença, senhorita, eu poderia fazer-lhe uma pergunta?

– Claro que sim – respondeu a Weasley? Scorpius não tinha certeza se era ela mesma porque a Rose Weasley que ela conhecia não tinha aquela voz melodiosa.

– Por que a senhorita não gosta do senhorzinho Scorpius?

 _Pega essa agora, idiota_ – pensou Scorpius. Ele tinha que admitir que estava curioso, porque nunca tinha parado para pensar nisso.

O loiro olhou em volta e sua família também prestava atenção à entrada.

– Não é por que ele é um Malfoy, ou é?

– Bem, no início essa era uma parte do motivo – Scorpius estava surpreso, não é que ela havia admitido? – Mas depois que eu passei a conhecer o Malfoyzinho, eu descobri que ser um sangue puro era o menor dos problemas. O cara é um porre.

– Ele é o quê? – indagou o elfo.

– Chato. Mas muito enjoado mesmo, você não acha? – a voz da Weasley voltou a ficar bonita de novo.

– Não. Ele só é um pouquinho difícil, sabe? Mas também é muito educado e legal com todos que trabalham aqui. A gente sempre torce por ele – disse Netty.

– Nossa, fizeram lavagem cerebral em vocês? – agora sim, essa era a Weasley que Scorpius conhecia.

– Srta. Weasley, gostaria de se juntar a nós? – chamou Draco.

Scorpius foi até o Hall e a pegou a Weasley agradecendo ao elfo, com as bochechas coradas. Ela vestia jeans e uma camiseta verde, lisa. Scorpius poderia dizer que ela estava bonita se não fosse a Weasley, por isso não falou nada, apenas pigarreou.

– Deu para ouvir tudo? – perguntou ela, parecendo sem-graça.

– Você me xingando? Deu.

– Droga. Esse não é um bom jeito de chegar à casa dos seus pais, eles, tecnicamente, gostam de você.

– É, eu acho que eles gostam.

– Sério? Gostam mesmo? Acho isso meio impossível – A garota parecia prestes a rir.

– Cala a boca, Weasley. Temos assunto para resolver não é?

– Claro – pediu ela, seguindo-o. – Desculpe.

– Merlin! – Scorpius fingia estar chocado. – Ela sabe pedir desculpas.

– E sabe bater também, idiota.

– Você parece ter fibra mesmo, srta. Weasley – exclamou Astoria.

– Mãe!

A Weasley sorriu.

– Boa noite – cumprimentou ela a todos na sala, escondendo muito bem a surpresa por ver Lucius e Narcissa. – Obrigada, Sra. Malfoy. E pode me chamar de Rose, é tão estranho. "Srta. Weasley" me lembra a diretora Minerva chamando minha atenção e a do seu filho nos corredores de Hogwarts. Obrigada por estar me recebendo tão tarde também.

– Quem está te recebendo sou eu – lembrou-lhe Scorpius.

– Não. São seus pais que estão me recebendo – negou Rose. – A casa nem é sua.

Draco deu uma tossida que mais parecia uma risada. E a Weasley pareceu perceber que não estava sozinha com Scorpius. E que estava sendo mal-educada.

– Desculpe – pediu ela a todos. – Força do hábito.

– Ser mal-educada? – perguntou Scorpius.

– Scorp. Chega, não é? – perguntou Astoria.

– Ah, mãe, mas isso é tão divertido. Eu tinha esquecido como é bom só implicar com a Weasley. Eu deveria voltar a fazer isso, sabia? – disse Scorpius, virando-se para Rose.

– Fica à vontade, Malfoy. A gente continua brigando e a Copa vai para os Estados Unidos.

– Finalmente alguém disse alguma verdade aqui – disse Lucius Malfoy. – O que você pretende, Weasley?

Lucius não gostava da família dela, mas talvez, talvez, muito talvez, ela pudesse ajudar.

– Ganhar, Sr. Malfoy.

– Então, acho que dessa vez estamos jogando no mesmo time.

– Exatamente.

Scorpius estava vendo algo nos olhos da Weasley e não sabia se aquilo era bom. Algum brilho diferente.

– E onde eu entro, Weasley?

Rose virou-se para ele, e respirou fundo. Dava para ver que ela não sabia por onde começar.

– Rose. Eu vou colocar a sobremesa na sala de jantar e nós vamos à frente. Você e o Scorp podem ir até o escritório para conversarem – falou Astoria.

– Tudo bem – sorriu ela, agradecendo.

xxx

O escritório era grande, e tinha uma mesa de mogno de costas para uma grande janela. Ou pelo menos parecia uma grande janela. Estava coberta por pesadas cortinas verde-escuro. Mas era uma sala bonita, tinha estantes com muitos livros e um tapete que parecia muito fofo. Rose poderia passar horas num lugar como aquele.

Ela amava ler, como sua mãe, e escritórios não a assustavam, quando criança, passava muito tempo na sala de Hermione, no Ministério. Então ela gostava deles, principalmente do escritório do seu primo James, que tinha um milhão de coisas sobre quadribol.

Rose aproximou-se da escrivaninha, e viu algumas fotos. De Scorpius principalmente.

– Então, Weasley... – o loiro tirou-a dos devaneios. – Você vai ficar analisando a mobília ou o quê?

– Os jornais tinham razão – Rose começou, e sentou-se em uma cadeira. – Eu fui totalmente insubordinada, você é o capitão e eu deveria ter te escutado.

Ela não tinha coragem de olhar na cara dele.

– Eu sei que nós não nos damos bem...

– Esse é o eufemismo da década.

– Pois é. Mas eu nunca fui assim. Eu sei separar trabalho de vida pessoal, e eu não fiz isso nessa última semana, e muito menos nesse jogo. Deixei que meu nervosismo em relação a você me atrapalhasse.

Ela deu uma olhada para ele e Scorpius estava de costas para ela. Estava encostado na mesa, virado para janela, ou melhor, para as cortinas.

– Não é fácil para mim. Dizer isso. Admitir meu erro para você.

Scorpius foi até as cortinas e abriu-as. E Rose imaginou corretamente, tinha uma janela enorme virada para os jardins da Mansão. Devia ter uma bela vista durante o dia.

– Malfoy. Eu sou boa no quadribol, e eu quero aquela taça. O mundo inteiro acha que você é bom e que esse é um dos melhores times ingleses formado em anos.

Rose não sabia mais o que dizer. Felizmente parecia que o Malfoy esteve escutando-a.

– Você acha que... Que eu... Que nós podemos ganhar? Como um time de verdade? – perguntou ele.

– Acho. Eu sei que nós temos muitos problemas para resolver, e eu não estou dizendo que vai ser fácil, mas precisamos jogar juntos. Adequarmo-nos e nos preparar para a Copa. Falta tão pouco tempo.

– E você veio aqui só para isso?

– Não é o bastante? – questionou Rose, começando a ficar nervosa. – Eu precisava conversar com você e não podia deixar isso para amanhã. Eu provavelmente perderia a coragem.

– Uma grifinória sem coragem? – Scorpius virou-se para ela, ainda de pé. – Achei que isso não existia.

– Olha aqui, Malfoy – Rose começou a se alterar, e levantar a voz – Eu estou engolindo todo o meu orgulho, o que mais você quer? Quantas desculpas mais você quer? Eu não fui a única errada essa semana. Você não foi o melhor capitão que eu já tive e por que, droga, você não fala nada?

– Eu quero jogar e quero sorvete. Não precisa pedir mais desculpas, pelo menos não para mim. E sim, eu sou o melhor capitão que você já teve porque eu sou o primeiro. E eu estou falando agora, não é?

Ah, ele era o primeiro capitão que Rose havia tido. Verdade, antes do Malfoy, Rose só havia tido duas capitãs, apesar de jogar pelo _Puddlemere,_ que era um time misto. Mas ele ainda estava estressando-a.

– O que você acha disso tudo? Fala garoto!

– Eu acho que você deveria fazer algum tipo de atividade calmante.

– Eu faço. Boxe. Tem um saco de areia lá em casa com a sua foto.

Scorpius sorriu.

– Você tem razão. Tem muito trabalho pela frente se quisermos ganhar isso. E eu preciso que você direcione essa sua raiva para os próximos jogos e não para mim.

– Isso quer dizer...

– Que eu estou disposto a trabalhar com você, Weasley.

– Sério? – exclamou Rose – Achei que você ia falar para o treinador me tirar do time.

– Eu posso fazer _isso_? – perguntou Scorpius surpreso. Nossa, na Inglaterra as coisas eram mesmo diferentes, porque nos Estados Unidos, primeiro você pedia por uma audiência com o treinador e seus superiores, apresentava suas queixas e argumentos. Depois eles chamavam a pessoa que de acordo com você estava dando problema, e ela se apresentava, com sua defesa. Aí depois disso tudo e muita burocracia, talvez ela saísse.

A Weasley riu.

– Não, não pode. Apesar de sua opinião ser importante, só depois de muita resenha e trabalho, um jogador sairia a seu pedido. Eu só queria ver se você se entusiasmava com a ideia.

– Nossa, eu tenho que admitir que assim eu teria menos trabalho, mas não vale a pena. Não encontraríamos outra jogadora como você em tão pouco tempo.

Rose ficou boquiaberta.

– Espera. Isso que eu escutei foi um elogio disfarçado?

Scorpius não tinha prestado atenção no que havia falado.

– Eu só estou dizendo, Weasley, que você é a menos pior que podemos arranjar.

– Claro. Desculpe, mas eu vou te lembrar disso pelo resto da sua vidinha. Que você disse que eu sou a melhor jogadora que existe.

– Eu não disse isso.

– Ou quase isso, mas não importa, é a minha palavra contra a sua.

– Esse não é um bom começo Weasley... – O Malfoy não estava gostando do rumo da conversa, se eles começassem a brigar de novo, ia tudo pelos ares.

– Ah, loiro oxigenado, você não queria relembrar os velhos tempos?

– Você sabe que eu não gosto...

– De apelidos, doninha albina jr.?

Rose sabia que estava irritando-o, mas tinha anos que ela não via a cara que ele fazia por chamá-lo de doninha albina. Porque na última semana eles haviam se chamado de coisas muito piores.

– Sabe, eu achei que você tinha crescido, srta. Weasley falsificada. Porque fala sério, você só pode ser adotada, ainda mais com esse cabelo castanho escuro. Onde os Weasley te acharam?

Agora ele tinha abaixado o nível.

– Olha aqui, moleque, é melhor você...

– Eu estou atrapalhando? – perguntou uma voz vinda da porta.

A mãe de Scorpius estava lá, e sorria para os dois.

Scorpius e Rose perceberam que exageraram, e viraram-se sem-graça para Astoria.

– Eu achei que vocês estavam demorando, por isso vim ver como estão as coisas.

– Já acabamos – disse Scorpius.

Rose olhou para ele, e parecia que as coisas estavam mesmo encerradas. Eles se veriam no dia seguinte para o treino e aí sim, veriam se a conversa havia adiantado de alguma coisa.

– É, terminamos – concordou Rose, esticando a mão para o Malfoy. – Temos um trato?

– Que trato? – perguntou Astoria se metendo na conversa.

– Nós vamos nos esforçar para sermos um time mãe – explicou Scorpius. – Sem brigar.

– Do jeito que vocês estavam fazendo quando eu cheguei? – perguntou ela com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

– Sem brigar _muito_ – corrigiu a Weasley, ficando com as bochechas coradas.

Astoria sorriu.

– Hum... Entendi. Agora para tudo ficar legal entre vocês, se abracem.

Rose ficou boquiaberta, e Scorpius também. Era óbvio que eles não iam se abraçar.

– Estou esperando. Porque quando eu entrei parecia que eu estava vendo duas crianças brigando. E se brigam como crianças, se resolvam como se fossem crianças.

Scorpius deu a volta na mesa, pronto para obedecer, mas Rose se afastava dele.

– Eu não vou te abraçar. Tenho que ir, sra. Malfoy, está tarde.

– Mas você não vai nem tomar a sobremesa conosco? – perguntou Astoria.

– Eu não quero incomodar... – Rose não queria mesmo incomodar e também passar mais tempo ali, não achava que era totalmente bem-vinda, principalmente sob a vista de Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy.

– Mas você não incomoda, querida...

– Amanhã tem treino cedo, mãe. Deixe a Weasley ir.

Rose quase agradeceu ao Malfoy.

– Não mesmo. Nunca deixaria você sair sem comer algo. Seria uma tremenda falta de hospitalidade. Venha Rose.

Rose e Scorpius suspiraram em uníssono e seguiram Astoria. Pelo menos haviam se livrado do abraço.

Assim que chegaram à sala de jantar, que por acaso é imensa, o elfo Netty servia sorvete e bolo de chocolate. Rose quase babou, felizmente ninguém pareceu perceber.

– Sente-se, Rose – falou Astoria.

– Mãe... Você não manda nela – falou Scorpius revirando os olhos.

– Nossa, Scorp, como você é chato, fica parecendo seu pai.

– Tori! – chamou Draco.

Rose deu uma risadinha e todos na mesa olharam para ela.

– É que essa cena me lembrou a minha família – depois de dizer isso, começou a ficar vermelha, porque percebeu as sobrancelhas levantadas de Lucius. – Mas vocês não iam querer ser comparados com a gente, não é?

– Por que não? – perguntou Astoria.

Rose olhou para Scorpius, procurando por alguma coisa, talvez por ajuda.

– É, ela é meio ingênua ás vezes – disse ele para Rose.

– Sério, filho? Eu sei de todo o passado dessa família e sei também que os Malfoy nunca se deram bem com os Weasley, por terem formações e pensamentos diferentes. E eu sabia onde eu estava me metendo quando eu casei com o seu pai, e nada aqui foi fácil. Mas entrei para essa família sabendo disso, eu não chamaria de ingenuidade.

– Só que ainda é estranho Sra. Malfoy. A guerra passou, eu e o seu filho estudamos na mesma sala e mesmo assim...

– Não se preocupe. Não nos importamos de sermos comparados à sua família, Rose – falou Narcissa.

– Claro que não, ainda mais uma família que tem tantos heróis de guerra, a família de Harry Potter... – começou Lucius, irônico.

– Pai. Para com isso – pediu Draco.

– Por quê? Seu filho teve que jogar fora do país porque não o aceitavam aqui por causa do sobrenome e você ainda quer que fique feliz em ser comparado com eles?

– O quê? – exclamou Rose e a família pareceu se lembrar que ela ainda estava lá. – Não te aceitaram aqui porque você é um _Malfoy_?

Scorpius não ficou surpreso com a pergunta em si, mas pela surpresa e a aparente indignação.

– Surpresa? – indagou Scorpius.

– Incrédula. E muito indignada, porque isso é ridículo.

– Por que você achava que eu tinha para os EUA?

– Sei lá. Porque tinha as melhores oportunidades, porque foi o primeiro lugar que quis apostar em você e porque você ganhava mais dinheiro?

– Os três argumentos são verdade. Mas eu preferia jogar aqui, só que não deu muito certo no início.

– Eu não consigo acreditar que não te escolheram porque você era um Malfoy.

– Bom, também não foi assim. Quando anunciaram que eu jogaria na Copa pelos EUA, alguns times ingleses quiseram me comprar, mas eu tenho que admitir que queria ver os idiotas se danarem.

– Scorpius! – chamou Astoria – Olha o palavreado à mesa.

– Tá, mãe. Do jeito que a senhora fala parece que eu tenho cinco anos. Enfim... Foi isso.

– Sério? Eu também ficaria nos EUA – falou Rose.

– Olha, e eu achei que fosse meio patriótica ou algo do tipo, Weasley. Você não usa camisas com a bandeira da Inglaterra e com frases como _"I Love London"_?

– Uso. Qual é o problema? E continuaria usando se algo assim acontecesse comigo. Eu amo a Inglaterra e não todas as pessoas que vivem nela.

– Isso faz sentido.

– Eu sei – concordou Rose, e virou-se para Lucius. – Desculpa Sr. Malfoy, não deveria ter feito aquela comparação, mas a culpa não foi da minha família. Quero dizer, sobre o seu neto não jogar aqui no Reino Unido.

– Ele sabe, Rose – respondeu Narcissa pelo marido. – Não precisa se desculpar.

– Só abraçar – completou a mãe de Scorpius e todos se viraram para ela. Todos menos Scorpius e Rose.

– Mãe – pediu o loiro mais novo. – Deixa isso para lá, o sorvete está derretendo.

– Por favor – completou a Weasley.

– Rápido – mandou Astoria.

Scorpius e Rose levantaram-se de seus respectivos lugares e aproximaram-se.

– Vamos acabar logo com isso, Malfoy – falou Rose, e esticou os braços.

– Tanto faz – respondeu ele.

Scorpius passou os braços pelas costas de Rose e a abraçou. Os dois fizeram caretas como crianças.

– Isso mesmo – falou Astoria – Fiquem assim só pouquinho.

E esse pouquinho quase matou os dois, porque Rose sentiu um perfume cítrico delicioso vindo do Malfoy e Scorpius também achou a Weasley muito cheirosa.

E naquele mesmo momento, um flash assustou os dois, fazendo-o se separar.

– Eu vou guardar essa foto. Para nossos futuros momentos juntos – disse Astoria, mas ninguém pareceu entender. O que ela queria dizer com aquilo?

– Você vai querer uma cópia da foto, Rose? – perguntou a mãe de Scorpius.

– A senhora mandaria para mim?

– Não precisa bancar a educada, Weasley. É óbvio que você não quer isso – falou Scorpius oferecendo à Rose a cadeira ao seu lado. Ela se sentou e disse:

– Sim, Sra. Malfoy, eu quero uma cópia. Vou guardar como lembrança do dia em que um Malfoy e uma Weasley, uma grifinória e um sonserino se uniram por um bem maior – pausa dramática. – O dia em que dois inimigos se uniram pelo quadribol.

– Amém – disse Scorpius com uma mão levantada. – Bendita seja.

Rose fez uma careta e todos riram.

E começaram a conversar normalmente sobre quadribol e os jogadores, e o time inglês, e Rose só conseguia pensar em como tudo que ela achava sobre essa família estava errado. Ela não gostava de Scorpius, mas seu pai Ron não conhecia nada sobre essas pessoas.

– Duvido que você consegue tomar mais sorvete que eu – desafiou Scorpius de repente, apontando sua colher para Rose.

Ela apenas riu, desdenhosa.

– Eu fico com a Taça se eu ganhar?

– Pensei que essa fosse a ideia. Ganhar a Copa Mundial.

– E é. Mas quando ganharmos, a taça da Copa fica com o técnico ou o capitão, ou seja, você. E eu quero a Taça do lado dessa foto que a sua mãe tirou.

– Não mesmo, Weasley – falou Scorpius – Eu não vou apostar. Se você continua comendo como em Hogwarts, eu tenho chances de...

–... Perder – completou a morena. – Eu só queria que você admitisse a possível derrota.

– Mas eu não...

– Você admitiu, querido – falou Astoria.

– Vai ficar do lado dela agora, mãe? – perguntou Scorpius.

Rose levantou a mão direita e bateu na de Astoria. Draco só revirou os olhos.

E um celular tocou.

– _Barbie Girl,_ Weasley? – perguntou Scorpius debochado, sobre o toque – Vou te zoar para sempre.

– É o toque da Alice – respondeu ela, enquanto Lucius e Narcissa olhavam para o aparelho – Depois eu ligo para ela.

– Pode atender, srta. – falou Draco – Fique à vontade.

– Com licença... – pediu Rose e se levantou.

– Sabe, não sei vocês, mas não entendo porque você não gosta dela, Scorpius – falou Astoria.

O filho dela levantou as sobrancelhas. Como assim?

Não era óbvio?

A garota era um porre.

– Ela me lembra um pouco o Harry – falou Narcissa, de repente.

– Sério, mãe? – perguntou Draco realmente curioso, nada naquela menina lembrava o _santo Potter._

– Olha, eu também não sou fã da família dela, mas até que a garota não é de todo ruim. A Astoria que gostou dela.

Aquilo não era uma pergunta. E os fez pensar um pouco. Astoria só sorria, porque quando conheceu Rose oficialmente, sentiu que podia confiar na jovem, que com o tempo, seria capaz de entregar seu filho nas mãos de dela. Estranho, porque Tori achava que não tinha um pingo de intuição, Draco sempre percebia as coisas antes da esposa, então por que aquele sentimento?

Rose estava na sala ao lado e provavelmente nunca contaria, mas ouviu toda a conversa enquanto estava na sala ao lado. Queria saber o que estavam pensando dela e tinha certeza que eles conversariam sobre isso quando ela saísse. Ela voltou à sala de jantar, pediu desculpas por ter que ir embora e agradeceu por tudo, dizendo que havia adorado o sorvete.

– Tenha uma amiga em crise. Daqui a pouco ela me liga de novo.

– Alguma coisa séria? – perguntou Scorpius, afinal Alice era do time dele, precisavam treinar muito agora.

Rose bufou.

– Não sei onde briga de namorado é coisa séria, mas eu vou ter que encontrar com ela do mesmo jeito.

A Weasley agradeceu novamente. E se despediu.

Astoria mandou Scorpius levá-la até os jardins dos fundos para aparatar porque, infelizmente, ainda havia alguns repórteres na frente da casa.

Os dois foram andando em silêncio, mas acabaram dizendo juntos:

– Eu...

– Você primeiro – Rose disse.

– Obrigado por vir. Amanhã eu vou negar que disse isso, mas agradeço pela bandeira branca que veio oferecer.

A Weasley olhou para ele como se estivesse ouvindo-o pela primeira vez. Ela sentiu no tom de voz do loiro a mesma ansiedade que ela sentia quando era capitã do time da Grifinória. Ele estava nervoso com as novas responsabilidades, mas Rose fingiu que não era nada demais.

– De nada.

– O que você ia dizer, Wealsey?

– Ah, eu só ia comentar que gosto da sua tatuagem.

Scorpius olhou para o próprio antebraço esquerdo. O loiro tinha _**"Malfoy"**_ tatuado em letras cursivas e garrafais.

– Bom, eu também gosto – falou ele – É para ninguém esquecer quem eu sou. É quase um cartão de visitas.

A morena revirou os olhos.

– Mas eu achei que você fosse toda certinha, Weasley, a princesinha do papai, e que não gostasse dessas coisas.

– Algumas tatuagens são legais.

– É verdade – falou ele.

E um silêncio constrangedor se instalou.

– Até amanhã, Malfoy – falou Rose antes de aparatar ainda se perguntando por que raios havia dito que gostava da merda da tatuagem dele. Ela tinha gostado mesmo, mas ser legal com o chato Malfoy estava fora de da sua lista de coisas a fazer.

Scorpius piscou duas vezes tentando se convencer de que aquilo havia mesmo acontecido. Será que ele e a Weasley implicante começaram a se tratar melhor porque haviam quase perdido a porcaria do jogo? Até que eles não eram assim tão... E, ai meu Merlin, balançou a cabeça, ele odiava a Weasley. Eles não eram parecidos, não tinham nada a ver.

O próximo amistoso seria contra os EUA, contra seu antigo time, era nisso que ele precisava pensar. Nada de Weasley.

Ele tinha que vencer.

xxx

 **N/A:** Eu sei que estou enrolando, mas não resisti e tive que apresentar a família Malfoy para vocês. No próximo capítulo: o primeiro treino depois da trégua. Deixem reviews e não desistam da minha historinha.

Andie.

Ah, eu imagino a tatuagem do Scorpius como a do ator Rômulo Arantes Neto, que tatuou o sobrenome no antebraço. Enfim, é só para o caso de alguém se interessar.


	3. Apenas mais uma briga sem sentido

**N/A:** Gente boa! Voltei! E sim, eu pretendo me desculpar pela demora, de verdade. Meu pc deu um problema e o teclado dele ficou sem funcionar por mais ou menos duas semanas, ou seja, um sofrimento para fazer os trabalhos da faculdade e escrever fics estava meio fora de cogitação. Meu teclado voltou à vida, e foi aí que eu enrolei duas semanas, e pra essas semanas não tenho desculpa... Sorry. O que me fez terminar logo todo o capítulo foi uma mensagem de "cobrança" da dona Anny Andrade, e na verdade, tenho que agradecer ela por isso, me deu força para continuar. Como sempre, desejo e espero que vocês gostem.

 **Capítulo 03: Apenas** _ **mais uma**_ **briga sem sentido. Bom, mais ou menos.**

– Você tinha razão – disse um loiro de olhos azuis sentado em uma mesa afastada no canto de um pub trouxa em Londres a dois homens sentados à sua frente – Eu nunca ri tanto durante um jogo de quadribol.

– Nem eu – concordou um dos homens, ele era baixo, usava bigode e tinha sotaque carregado. Parecia espanhol. – E o crédito é inteiramente seu, jogador.

– Essa copa vai para qualquer país, menos a Inglaterra – falou o terceiro homem, o tal jogador. Tinha estatura mediana, olhos castanhos e um rosto que não se destacaria em uma multidão – Eles vão me pagar por não me darem a devida atenção.

– Cara, colocar Scorpius Malfoy e Rose Weasley no mesmo time... Ainda não consigo acreditar que os idiotas da comissão do time inglês acharam que estavam fazendo um grande negócio – riu-se o loiro levantando um copo de cerveja.

Eles brindaram:

– Ao Malfoy e à Weasley!

xxx

Scorpius acordou cedo como de costume na manhã seguinte, sem precisar de despertador. Ele vestiu uma bermuda, uma blusa de moletom, e foi correr nos arredores da Mansão, ouvindo rock trouxa numa altura que não deveria fazer bem para os seus tímpanos. Entretanto esse era o único jeito que o fazia espairecer. Sem pensar no fracasso que tinha sido o jogo contra a Argélia, que era um país iniciante em quadribol. Sem pensar na "trégua" que a Weasley propôs. Se é que ele não tinha sonhado com isso. O caso é que ele tinha que deixar os pensamentos que o incomodavam em uma caixa no canto do seu cérebro, e só seguir a batida da música.

Depois de quase uma hora correndo, resolveu parar em um pequeno café para comer alguma coisa. Antes de entrar no ambiente se lembrou que estava de volta à Mansão e à vida boa, e que provavelmente Netty já estava colocando a mesa com mais comida e bacon do que ele seria capaz de comer.

Olhou para o relógio de pulso que havia ganhado aos dezessete, e viu que estava com tempo, pois o treino começaria mais tarde devido ao jogo do dia anterior.

Ele virou a esquina do último casarão, correu mais um pouco por uma avenida vazia, entrou na rua estreita que levava até a sua casa e... Porra!

Foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu pensar ao ver pelo menos uma dúzia de abutres, quero dizer, jornalistas reunidos em frente aos portões. Scorpius mais uma vez desejou morar um pouco mais perto de seus vizinhos trouxas, assim os jornalistas não poderiam aparecer aos bandos, como estavam fazendo, porque seria contra as leis do Ministério. O caso é que, como a mansão mais próxima estava há mais de dez minutos de caminhada, e para o conhecimento geral dos trouxas, os Malfoy eram apenas mais uma família podre de rica, que conseguiu a sua fortuna comprando e mantendo imóveis por todo Reino Unido, e que amava a sua privacidade, ninguém imaginaria que haveria aquele tipo de movimentação na entrada.

Os jornalistas o viram se aproximando, mas ele aparatou nos jardins dos fundos antes de responder qualquer pergunta, entretanto tinha certeza de que algumas malditas fotos aqueles enxeridos haviam conseguido tirar.

Scorpius entrou no Hall, tirou a blusa de moletom ali mesmo e subiu as escadas. Sorriu ao se lembrar de que se ainda estivesse no seu antigo apartamento em Austin, teria jogado o moletom numa cesta de roupa suja que ele e o seu amigo Josh deixavam estrategicamente perto da porta. Era estranho para o loiro, depois de tantos anos, voltar para a Mansão, para o mesmo quarto ao qual ele havia passado mais da metade da vida.

O Malfoy balançou a cabeça negativamente, estava começando a parecer piegas.

Tomou uma ducha fria, não estava com ânimo que de ficar se enrugando na banheira, ainda mais sozinho. Isso o fez se lembrar também da primeira namorada que ele havia levado à Mansão; Joanne Schneider era uma sonserina de família sangue-puro que adorava tomar banhos com ele. A primeira vez deles havia sido no banheiro dos monitores de Hogwarts, e Scorp se lembrava que a sensação de que eles podiam ser pegos a qualquer instante deixava as coisas ainda mais interessantes.

Riu ao se lembrar que o certinho do Albus Potter quase pegou o loiro e a garota na sala do monitores uma vez. E depois de um mês que Scorpius e a Schneider terminaram, ele pegou o Potter e a garota no banheiro da Murta. Foi o episódio mais engraçado da semana do Malfoy.

Bons tempos.

Naquela época ele ainda entornava uma boa dose de Whisky de fogo.

E... Merda. Por que toda essa nostalgia?

Coisa de gente doente.

Quando Scorpius estava vestindo a camisa do time inglês, sua mãe entrou sem bater.

– Qual é, dona Astoria? – reclamou o loiro – Não bate mais na porta? E se eu estivesse sem roupa?

– Deixa de drama, Scorpius, não há nada aí que eu já não tenha visto.

O filho revirou os olhos e se sentou na cama para calçar os tênis.

– Eu apenas vim te chamar para tomar café, meu amor.

– Tudo bem, já estou descendo.

– Eu espero que sim – disse Astoria, sentando-se cama também. – Estou feliz que você esteja de volta, Scorp.

– Não vai começar a chorar, não é, mãe? – questionou o loiro. – Eu já estou aqui faz duas semanas.

– É que a minha ficha não tinha caído ainda.

– Bom... – Scorpius se levantou e puxou a mãe pelo braço. – É melhor ir se acostumando. Eu vou ficar pelo menos mais um mês ou dois.

Astoria parou no corredor ao ouvir isso.

– Como assim?

– Eu vou começar a procurar um apartamento para mim.

– Ah, mas não vai mesmo, Scorpius. Você acabou de voltar para casa, e só vai sair daqui quando se casar. E olhe lá.

– Mãe, não seja boba. Por que eu ficaria aqui? – perguntou Scorpius rindo.

– Porque essa é a sua casa, obviamente. É perda de tempo e de dinheiro procurar por outro lugar, acho até que depois que você se casar você pode ficar aqui com a sua esposa, espaço é o que não falta.

Scorpius suspirou. Nunca pensou que fosse realmente convencer Astoria que era melhor encontrar outro lugar, mas a verdade é que o loiro não via a si mesmo morando ali o resto da vida.

A Mansão era grande demais. E velha também. No mínimo, ele botaria tudo abaixo e faria algo bem mais... Claro. Achava que palavra perfeita seria essa. Obviamente o seu avô o deserdaria se o ouvisse falando isso.

– Que tal discutirmos isso mais tarde, mãe?

Astoria concordou.

– Nem pense em fugir desse assunto, Scorpius Hyperion. De qualquer maneira, acho que eu ainda tenho um mês, ou dois, para tentar te convencer, não é?

Scorpius abraçou a mãe, sorriu e disse em tom de disputa:

– Apresente todos os seus argumentos, sra. Malfoy.

xxx

Rose culpava seu pai por não gostar de acordar cedo, afinal sua mãe nunca teve problemas com isso. Ela se revirou na cama e olhou para o despertador em cima do criado. Ela tinha comprado há poucos meses depois de quebrar um antigo que tinha ganhado de seus pais; pois é, ela atirou a droga do despertador na parede um dia quando o troço não parava de tocar. E era um domingo, cara! Domingo!

Daria tempo de tomar banho, e se arrumar, e tomar café se Rose dormisse só mais uns dez minutos? Ela tomaria banho em cinco, sete minutos, se vestiria em cinco também, e comeria qualquer coisa que já estivesse pronta no seu armário ou geladeira. Isso tudo daria uns trinta minutos, mais ou menos, aí ela só chegaria com 10 minutinhos de atraso no treino. Bom, a Weasley fez as contas e achou que podia dormir mais um pouco.

Vinte minutos depois ela se levantou e foi se preparar para a o treino se perguntando como seria agora que Rose e o Malfoy fizeram aquela "trégua", se aquilo daria certo mesmo. Obviamente não seria fácil porque ninguém deixa de odiar uma pesssoa e de implicar com ela da noite para o dia, entretanto a Weasley duvidava que ela e o loiro sequer se dariam ao trabalho de falar de uma conciliação anos atrás, então a jovem estava otimista de que os dois poderiam ser adultos o bastante para lidar um com outro no time da Inglaterra. Afinal, situações desesperadoras pedem medidas desesperadas.

Rose decidiu se apoderar do lema dos _Cannons_ : cruzar os dedos e esperar o melhor.

xxx

O time já estava no campo de quadribol onde aconteceria o jogo contra os EUA na próxima quarta, ou seja, faltava um pouco menos de uma semana, e é claro que a Weasley não estava lá. O treinador ia começar a falar de algumas jogadas, mas achou melhor começar com o aquecimento porque se não iam ter que explicar tudo de novo depois que a Weasley chegasse. Scorpius bufou depois que Giacomini decidiu isso e todos concordaram (todos, menos ele,

que só resmungou uma coisa inaudível), afinal era o cúmulo do absurdo todo mundo mudar seus planos porque a ridícula da Weasley estava atrasada, de novo.

Qual que era o problema da garota? Por que raios ela não podia chegar uma vez no horário marcado?

E pensando na criatura... Ela chegou com a vassoura na mão, sem pressa, como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo. Assim que se aproximou de todos, falou:

– Desculpe o atraso.

– E eu achava que os ingleses eram sempre pontuais – resmungou o loiro Malfoy alto o bastante para todos ouvirem.

– Não começa – pediu Rose.

– O quê? – perguntou Scorpius sorrindo de lado, coisa que fazia as tietes ficarem malucas – Eu só fiz um comentário.

– Eu vou chegar na hora amanhã.

– Claro que vai. Você sempre falava isso em Hogwarts e eu nunca te vi chegar no horário.

– Tem razão – admitiu ela. – Mas agora cala a boca.

Scorpius sorriu de novo, adorando a sensação de a Weasley ter admitido na frente de todo o time que ele estava certo.

– O quê que foi? – falou Rose, olhando irritada para o treinador e os colegas que olhavam para os dois boquiabertos – Viram o Lord Voldemort, é?

O time continuou olhando de Rose para Scorpius e de Scorpius para Rose sem entender por que eles estava apenas se provocando amigavelmente. Isso era o mais perto de uma conversa civilizada que o Malfoy e a Weasley já haviam chegado a ter na vida, pelo menos na frente de outras pessoas.

Era esquisito, muito esquisito.

Mas ninguém ousou falar nada, ou perguntar qualquer coisa que seja, pois, quem sabe agora eles não tinham uma chance de se ganhar alguma coisa.

Então, o resto do treino acorreu sem problemas, assim como os treinos da sexta e do sábado, é claro que de vez em quando, um dos jogadores ouvia Rose chamando o Malfoy de "largatixa albina", e Scorpius chamava a Rose de "esquisita falsificada", mas não passava de nada disso, e até que era meio engraçado de se ver.

Claro que tudo que parece ser bom dura pouco, e o problema começou com uma pergunta que o treinador fez na segunda-feira, dois dias antes do jogo:

– O que você tem para dizer, Malfoy?

– Como assim? – retrucou o loiro.

– O que nós podemos esperar dos jogos contra os EUA?

– O mesmo de sempre, acredito. Para os americanos o ataque sempre é melhor que a defesa, nós já sabemos que vai ser um jogo difícil.

– Claro. O treinador quer saber é o que você pode contar que vai nos dar vantagem. Alguma jogada especial ou alguma formação diferente. Você jogou lá até setembro do ano passado, não é possível que não haja nada que possa nos contar – explicou a Weasley.

– Você não está esperando que eu conte algum segredo, ou está? – retrucou Scorpius, sem acreditar naquilo que estava ouvindo.

– É exatamente isso – exclamou o apanhador, Jones. – Você é lerdo, por acaso?

– O time já deve ter mudado quaisquer táticas surpresas que usavam quando eu estava no time.

– É impossível reestruturar um time em tão pouco tempo, Malfoy – disse a Weasley. – Algumas jogadas ainda são as mesmas, e isso pode nos ajudar.

– Eu não vou dizer nada! O time inglês não vai ganhar esse jogo de qualquer maneira – Scorpius acabou se exaltando e disse o que temia ser verdade – Não estaremos prontos para vencer um time no qual os jogadores já estão acostumados uns aos outros por quase dois anos.

– Mas você saiu e o "time inglês" – falou a Weasley, levantando-se do banco e fazendo aspas com as mãos – é o _seu_ time agora Malfoy!

– E o que você espera que eu faça? – o loiro questionou indignado, levantando-se também.

– Não precisa bancar o ofendido. Não é como se a sua família não fosse acostumada a entregar antigos colegas, certo? – ironizou Rose, nervosa, e dizendo algo que se arrependeu assim que terminou de falar.

Todos nos vestiário ficaram boquiabertos.

– Meninos... – chamou o treinador, mas nenhum dos dois prestou atenção.

– Se você espera desonestidade, você não me conhece, Weasley – disse Scorpius abaixando o tom de voz, mas ríspido – Eu não estou aqui porque menti ou joguei sujo, muito menos consegui tudo o que eu tenho por causa do nome da minha família.

– Espera aí... – começou Rose.

– Eu não terminei – cortou-a Scorpius. – Agora eu sugiro que você se preocupe apenas em pegar a goles e repassá-la.

– Você não pode insinuar que eu estou aqui por causa do meu sobrenome.

– Eu não insinuei, eu disse – falou o loiro. – Você até tem talento, mas se não mudar a sua postura, e não se esforçar para ser uma boa jogadora, você não vai ganhar de time nenhum.

Rose não retrucou, só pegou a sua mochila, e a sua vassoura, e aparatou.

– Scorpius – chamou Alice. – Você não acha que...

– Ela estava implorando para ouvir algumas verdades. – O Malfoy respirou fundo e continuou, olhando para os batedores: – Eu acredito que o Rodrigues e a Longbottom devem tentar se livrar dos batedores primeiro, como se espera em qualquer jogo. E a gente tem que proteger o Jackson, por eles adoram mirar nos goleiros adversários. Se o treinador não tiver mais nada a acrescentar, acho que nos vemos amanhã.

xxx

Rose se odiou por ter aparatado sem ao menos dar uns bons socos no Malfoy. Ela estava tendo problemas para enfiar a chave na porta porque sua mão estava tremendo e ficou ainda com mais raiva do idiota do loiro por causa disso.

Droga!

Ela finalmente conseguiu entrar em seu apartamento, jogou sua mochila e a sua vassoura no sofá e tirou seus tênis na sala mesmo. Depois, ela foi para o que deveria ser o segundo quarto da casa, mas Rose usava como mini biblioteca e era o lugar onde também estava seu saco de areia, o instrumento perfeito para momentos como aquele.

A Weasley pegou faixas para enrolar nas duas mãos numa gaveta em seu quarto e foi desestressar, bater naquele saco de areia até que não tivesse mais forças para fazer nada. Ela gostava disso, gastar toda a sua energia batendo, e batendo, e batendo, e parecia que toda a raiva e frustação ia embora de acordo com o número que socos que ela dava ali. Geralmente, Rose não pensava em ninguém quando fazia isso, mesmo que pudesse estar nervosa com alguma pessoa, ela não achava legal se imaginar batendo repetidamente em alguém, não parecia ser uma coisa que gente decente imagina. Pelo menos na maioria das vezes. O Malfoy era exceção, com certeza.

E naquele momento ela não queria saber o que fazia bem ou não, só conseguia ficar repetindo a cena que tinha acontecido no final do treino, o Malfoy falando que ela só estava lá por causa de sua família, ela saindo da sala e com isso, perdendo a razão, e também o fato de Rose ter praticamente dito que a família de Scorpius não era nada mais que um bando de traidores. E essa parte era o que estava deixando-a com mais raiva ainda. Como que ela pôde falar isso? Ainda mais depois de ter conhecido a Astoria e o Draco e deles terem recebido ela na casa deles e terem sido tão educados... Ela era uma idiota.

E por estar com tanta raiva que não percebeu que tinha começado a chorar e que suas lágrimas estavam se misturando com o suor em seu rosto. Olhou para um relógio na parede e percebeu que já estava ali, socando tudo com toda a sua força há quase meia hora.

Rose parou e respirou fundo. E deixou o resto da raiva sair, e das lágrimas caírem.

Ela se sentiu um pouco boba por estar chorando mas, como ninguém tinha visto, achava que mal não deveria fazer.

A Weasley tomou um banho demorado, e depois se jogou em sua cama. Acabou pegando o celular antes de desmaiar até no dia seguinte, mesmo que ainda estivesse cedo, quando viu cinco chamadas perdidas da Alice e três do James. Se ela não retornasse logo, os dois iam estar batendo na sua porta em menos de uma hora, e Rose não estava a fim de receber ninguém, nem seus melhores amigos.

Ela ligou para Alice, e conversou com ela e James pelo viva-voz por uns dois minutos apenas, tempo que Rose precisou para convencer a Longbottom que estava tudo sob controle, e que sim, a Weasley ia aparecer no dia seguinte, mesmo que quisesse sumir ao invés disso.

Ela desligou o celular, a luz de seu abajur, e decidiu esperar que o sol trouxesse um pouco do seu ânimo de volta no dia seguinte.

xxx

Scorpius saiu do treino com a cabeça latejando. Ele queria negar, mas estava se sentindo culpado. Um pouco. Não deveria ter dito aquelas coisas, mas também não sabia que a Weasley ficaria afetada. Será que ela chorou ou algo do tipo?

O loiro balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ninguém mandou ela falar mal da família dele. E também, a Weasley já era adulta e provavelmente sabia lidar com aquele assunto em particular, porque, na verdade, todas as vezes que ela se dava mal num jogo, acabava publicado algum artigo que alegava que a Weasley estava no time por causa do sobrenome. Malfoy nunca admitiria em voz alta, entretanto considerava meio injusto, todo jogador tem seus dias ruins e não é possível ser o melhor o tempo todo.

Olha aqui, também não precisa achar que Scorpius estava defendendo Rose, porque ele sempre acreditou que ela não se esforçava o bastante, e nessa última semana ele teve certeza. Dava para notar que Rose Weasley confiava 100% em seu talento natural e parecia acreditar que não podia, ou não precisava melhorar. E se tinha algo que o loiro havia aprendido em seus 23 anos era que sempre há um jeito de deixar o seu trabalho e a sua vida melhor.

Scorpius ouviu o som do piano na sala e ficou tentado a se jogar no sofá mesmo e dormir ali, embalado pela melodia clássica tocada por sua mãe, que parou assim que o loiro fechou a porta e entrou no Hall.

– Scorpius, querido, é você?

– Não – respondeu o próprio, sorrindo e revirando os olhos. – Sou apenas um mísero ladrão, não ligue para mim.

Scorpius ouviu o riso da mãe, e ao invés de ir para o quarto, pulou no sofá da sala. Achou que a mãe o chamaria de "porquinho" ou algo do tipo, e o empurraria escada acima, entretanto Astoria apenas perguntou:

– Não quer tocar comigo?

– Hoje, não.

– Mas você vai ficar aqui?

– Aham. E vou acabar dormindo daqui a pouco também.

– Dia cheio?

Scorpius passou a mão pelos cabelos, gesto que indicava nervosismo tanto nele quanto em Draco.

– A senhora não faz ideia.

Astoria levantou-se do banco em frente ao piano, sentou-se no sofá, colocou a cabeça do filho em seu colo e começou a mexer no cabelo loiro dele.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou a Sra. Malfoy.

– Olha, mãe, não quero falar sobre isso.

Graças a Merlin, Astoria não insistiu no assunto, só começou a cantarolar uma música de ninar. Scorpius estava quase dormindo quando ouviu a voz do pai:

– Tori, por que você parou de tocar?

– O meu bebê está muito cansado hoje. Estou cuidando dele.

Draco se sentou do outro lado de Astoria e deitou a cabeça na curva do pescoço da esposa.

– Como foi o dia, cara? – perguntou ele.

– Prefiro não comentar – respondeu Scorpius.

Draco sorriu.

– E eu ainda achei que você e a srta. Weasley iriam treinar como os melhores amigos essa semana.

– Pois é. Nós nos divertimos tanto que agora vamos tatuar um o nome do outro perto de nossos corações para representar a nossa intensa amizade.

– Eu não sei como ainda não me afoguei no sarcasmo de vocês – comentou Astoria, fazendo filho e o marido esboçarem sorrisos de lado idênticos.

Narcissa Malfoy entrou na sala naquele momento justamente para perguntar sobre o neto, e ficou parada ao ver a cena. Scorpius com a cabeça no colo da mãe e Draco, do outro lado encostado em Astoria, os dois de mãos dadas. Os três sorriam. E Narcissa ainda havia ficado com medo de que o casamento de seu filho não fosse durar, afinal, apesar de a garota vir de uma família conhecida e abastada, todos sabiam que a filha mais nova dos Greengrass era meio maluquinha, não se importava com festas e cerimônias, e muito menos com a opinião dos outros. Ela chegava atrasada a jantares importantes, não pedia e muito menos dava desculpas.

Narcissa queria poder dizer que o amadurecimento do filho foi devido sua influência, entretanto foi Astoria que moldou Draco, transformou-o no homem que ele é. Ela se lembrava que o filho havia chegado de uma festa muito tarde em 2000 e disse que Astoria iria se tornar a nova senhora Malfoy, entretanto Tori o fez sofrer um pouquinho antes de aceitar a insistência de Draco e se tornar a esposa dele.

Quando Scorp nasceu, Narcissa sentiu um aperto no coração porque Astoria era desligada demais para algumas coisas e achou ela erraria na educação de seu neto. Narcissa ficou feliz por não estar certa, porque a nora dava limites, mais do que ela mesma deu à Draco, e por isso Scorpius havia se tornado aquela pessoa responsável e honesta.

Narcissa se sentia realizada em relação à sua família, mesmo que, de início, não tivesse concordado com a escolha do filho para esposa, afinal Astoria era muito pró-trouxas e pró mudanças no sistema bruxo, seja econônico, político e até mesmo cultural.

– Vó? – chamou Scorpius, e ela saiu de seus devaneios – Há quanto tempo a senhora está aí parada?

– Não muito, querido.

– Tudo bem, mãe? – perguntou Draco.

– Claro, por que não estaria? Aliás, eu só vim avisar vocês que o Lucius vai receber uns amigos, três ao máximo, com suas esposas para o jantar.

Pois é, Lucius não morava mais na Mansão, mas quando estava lá agia como se a casa pertencesse à ele, por isso esse jantares particulares sem avisar ninguém.

Narcissa revirou os olhos ao ver o filho, o neto e a nora fazerem caretas ao mesmo tempo.

– Mas vocês já haviam feito uma reserva em Edimburgo naquele restaurante que a gente gosta, certo? – falou Narcissa lhes dando uma desculpa – E vocês saíram assim que o Scorp chegou em casa.

Astoria foi a primeira a sorrir agradecida com a sugestão da sogra.

– É uma pena que o vô tenha marcado esse jantar tão em cima da hora – comentou Scorpius indo em direção às escadas.

– Exatamente. O meu pai deveria ter perguntado sobre os nossos planos. Temos uma reserva às...

– As entradas vão ser servidas as oito em ponto – contou Narcissa.

– As reservas são para as sete. E nós já estamos atrasados. Não vamos poder ficar, mãe. Sinto muito.

Draco e Scorpius subiram para se arrumarem rápido, mas Astoria ficou.

– Não será realmente necessária a nossa presença Narcissa?

– Eu sei que nenhum dos três gosta desses jantares formais.

– Mas se você quiser... – começou Tori.

– Não se preocupe.

– Bom, a senhora sabe que eu não vou insistir.

– E não precisa. Só se arrume rápido e aproveite com os meus meninos.

Astoria sorriu e disse:

– Obrigada.

xxx

O fato de Rose acordar e ver o céu nublado não ajudou na esperança de que a terça-feira poderia ser melhor que a segunda. E ela tinha razão. O treino foi uma droga, de verdade.

Em primeiro lugar, tinha baixado um silêncio fúnebre e o clima estava tão ruim que Alice estava com a impressão de que ás vezes ficava até difícil de respirar.

Rose não olhou na cara de Scorpius, e ele também nem se deu ao trabalho.

O treinador tentou coordenar todos da melhor maneira possível, e o único momento naquele dia que todos ficaram interessados no que estava acontecendo foi quando o Malfoy deu umas ideias para jogadas que ele próprio havia criado, e que se todos achassem válido, o time poderia tentar no jogo do dia seguinte.

As ideias eram mesmo boas, e nem a Weasley poderia dizer o contrário, isso se ela estivesse conversando com alguém naquele dia (a morena entrou muda e saiu calada). Scorpius tinha anotado as ideias em um caderninho que ele tinha desde a época de Hogwarts, mas o que ninguém sabia que era a primeira vez que o loiro ousava mostrar suas jogadas para tentar em um jogo mesmo.

Assim, o treino de terça acabou, e o de quarta começou. Bem cedo, porque todos poderiam descansar antes do jogo, marcado para as oito da noite. O tempo continuava nublado, mas sem chances de nevar, o que era um bônus, afinal só chuva era algo com que os jogadores já estavam acostumados a lidar. Principalmente na Inglaterra.

O treino de quarta não trouxe nenhuma novidade, serviu apenas para recapitular as jogadas e treinar novamente as mundaças que o Malfoy havia sugerido. Rose fez tudo o que lhe disseram para fazer, e da melhor maneira possível, porque não queria dar motivo para ninguém reclamar com ela. A respeito de nada.

Às sete, o estádio já estava praticamente lotado, e os jogadores já estavam terminando de colocar seus equipamentos. O treinador Giacomini falou palavras de incentivo, coisa que Rose nem prestou atenção e todos se dirigiram ao estádio.

Alice chamou Rose e perguntou, depois que as duas ficaram um pouco para trás:

– Tudo bem, amiga? Olha, eu prefiro você brigando com o Malfoy, do que calada desse jeito. Não liga para o que ele disse, o cara exagerou.

– Eu não ligo – falou Rose, mas a Longbottom não parecia convencida.

– Olha, cada pessoa desse time só chegou aqui porque é bom, Rose. Até o insuportável convencido do Jones tem talento.

Rose não conseguiu não sorrir depois dessa.

– Pronta? – perguntou a Weasley, mais pra mudar de assunto.

– Nasci pronta, amor – respondeu Alice, levantando a vassoura.

Rose não se sentia tão preparada para aquele jogo, e parte dela achava difícil ganhar. Mas se ela não alcançasse a vitória, pelo um estrago no outro time ela ia faazer. Ah, se ia.

xxx

 **N/A:** Bom, é isso aí, pessoas que acompanham. O jogo fica para o próximo capítulo! Sorry, não resisti, sabe? Até porque esse cap já está meio grande, e o jogo em si está enorme. Pois é, o capítulo quatro já está praticamente pronto e não vai demorar tanto para ser postado.

Deixem reviews, okay, que eu gosto muuuuito. Andie. ;)


	4. Apenas um amistoso contra o antigo time

**N/A:** Oi, gente. Eu nem sei o que dizer, ou melhor, escrever, porque eu sumi por mais de três meses. Eu disse que o capítulo quatro estava quase pronto e era verdade, mas eu perdi o pen drive que tinha todas as minhas fics (pois é, perdi todas as fics, então se vc acompanha alguma outra, tenha muuuita paciência comigo, please) e portanto não consegui postar antes. Eu tinha alguma coisa salvo, graças à Deus, mas ainda assim fiquei muito triste com o acontecido.

Mas nada disso importa agora... Temos um novo capítulo e gigante, diga-se de passagem, espero que gostem, e eu ainda vou responder cada review, okay? Divirtam-se!

 **Capítulo 04 – Apenas um amistoso contra a droga do antigo time dele**

– _Então, o jogo que teremos hoje é um amistoso dos EUA contra a nossa amada Inglaterra, mas dizem por aí que não é bom para um narrador mostrar preferência pelos times. Portanto só vou dizer uma vez: Arrasem com essas águias americanas, meus amigos! Esses dois times já estão classificados para a Copa Mundial desse ano que vai ter como sede a Espanha... –_ começou o narrador, Victor Jordan, sentado em sua cabine, dando-lhe uma das melhores visões do campo.

Ele era o narrador preferido de toda a Inglaterra. Bom, ele e a sua parceira:

– _É isso aí, maninho! Esperamos uma grande festa que vai ter início dia três de julho deste ano_ – narrou Katherine Jordan para a maioria dos rádios bruxos ligados no país e também para os torcedores que já haviam enchido o estádio.

A família de Rose estava presente em peso, afinal EUA _versus_ Inglaterra sempre foi conhecido como um clássico.

– _Eu sou apaixonada por esse país, inventor desse esporte, assim como do futebol, esporte muito famoso entre os trouxas..._ – começou Katherine.

– _Katie, ninguém liga para essas suas curiosidades ridículas, vamos a esse banho de sangue... Quero dizer, esse jogo interessantíssimo que nos espera_ – interrompeu Victor, zoando a irmã.

– Ron, vamos cruzar os dedos, e esperar o melhor – disse George, entrando na área VIP.

O pai de Rose revirou os olhos.

– Qual é, tio? – falou James – A minha Alicinha e a Rose no mesmo time? Não tem para ninguém.

– Não quero te desanimar sobrinho, mas você já deu uma olhada no time da casa dos americanos? Deu uma olhada no tamanho dos batedores?

– Sim. Mas a Ali sabe se cuidar – falou o namorado da Longbottom confiante.

Os dois se sentaram nos primeiros lugares e viram que, apenas três fileiras atrás, Lucius, Draco e Astoria estavam sentados, conversando.

– James – chamou Fred, entrando no camarote com a irmã Rox. – Você acredita em Deus?

– Acredito, por quê? Até parece que você não sabe que o meu pai e a tia Mione foram criados por trouxas, e passaram essas crenças para gente. A existência de bruxos não exclui a existência de Deus, já te falei isso. A Rox veio de novo com aquela ideia de que os seres humanos vieram de macacos? Fala sério, nada contra, mas é muito bizarro.

– Depois que eu te transformar em um macaco, você vai ver o que é bizarro – ameaçou Roxanne.

– Querido, alguém já te disse que, quando está nervoso, você fala demais? – disse Ginny, sentando-se atrás do filho.

– O que eu queria dizer, James, é que se você acredita em Deus, pode começar a rezar – disse Fred apontando para o lado do campo, por onde estava entrando os jogadores dos Estados Unidos.

Angelina e Hermione sentaram-se na primeira fileira também. Harry sentou-se ao lado da esposa, não sem antes cumprimentar com a cabeça os Malfoy. Astoria sorriu para ele de volta e Draco revirou os olhos, ás vezes não tinha paciência para esses tipos de formalidades. Louis chegou com a nova namorada, estava no último ano em Hogwarts e impossível, havia fugido por Hogsmeade para ver o jogo. Hermione havia se cansado de chamar a atenção dele.

Dominique estava nas arquibancadas com o pai, ambos gostavam de ficar junto com o pessoal que fazia barulho, e Fleur havia ficado em casa. Na verdade, ninguém nunca havia entendido como alguém tão fresca como Nick mudava drasticamente quando o assunto era quadribol, alguns desconfiavam que isso era coisa de dupla personalidade.

– _Os jogadores do EUA entraram agora. E o que podemos dizer? Tem apenas maricas no time..._

– _Deixa de ser idiota, Victor –_ exclamou Katie. – _São três garotas. Joana Smith, como goleira. E as irmãs Lopez: Luiza e Marina, ambas artilheiras. E quatro homens. O capitão e artilheiro Taylor Flynn, dizem ser um dos loiros mais bronzeados do país, parece que esse cara é um frequentador assíduo das praias californianas._

– _Quem está sendo idiota agora, maninha?_ – devolveu Victor – _Temos também Josh Brenner, e Scott Barret, os batedores, e terminamos o time com o apanhador, escolhido como o melhor do ano em 2029, David Tent. Tenho que admitir, Katie, esse time é a menina dos olhos da comunidade bruxa dos EUA, esse confronto não vai ser nada fácil para o time da Casa._

– Viu? Eu não disse que iria ser impossível? – comentou Louis.

– Cala essa sua boca, francês de meia tigela – mandou James. – Antes que eu vá aí e faça isso para você.

– Ui. Estou morrendo de medo, Jaiminho.

James mandou o primo se ferrar.

– _E agora vamos ao time inglês que está entrando –_ disse Katherine, fazendo todos os torcedores olharem para o outro lado do campo. – _Lucas Hill, o artilheiro que parece um príncipe. Já viu moreno com os olhos azuis mais lindos do que esse? Ele tem essa carinha de bom menino, que te faz querer levá-lo para casa._

Victor só revirou os olhos, mas não disse nada.

– _E temos também, o goleiro Mike Jackson, esse cara pode me levar para onde ele quiser, é um dos negros mais lindos que já vi na vida._

– _É pessoal, podemos ver que a minha maninha está tendo uma crise de abstinência de amassos bem séria. Será que dá para focarmos apenas nas qualidades profissionais dos jogadores?_ – perguntou Victor, fazendo os torcedores se divertirem.

– _As garotas amam as minhas descrições, ok? Só para constar. Não vamos esquecer a beleza latina Chris Rodrigues, o nosso batedor, um dos queridinhos do_ Puddlemere United, _escolhido como um dos melhores do ano do_ Profeta _, também, com aqueles braços não dá para negar que esse garoto pode fazer um estrago. Nos jogadores adversários, e também nos corações das garotas desavisadas. E agora acabou de entrar o herói do jogo contra a Argélia! Todos saúdem o loirinho, preferido de muitos: o apanhador Robert Jones!_

– _Não acho que é exagero dizer que ele salvou o time semana passada_ – concordou Victor Jordan. – _Foi uma surpresa para todo mundo, obviamente, que ele tivesse de fazer isso. A verdade é que surgiu um novo jogador, acredito que não deu tempo para os colegas se acostumarem com o jeito de jogar uns dos outros._

– _Espere aí, maninho. Admito que o time oficial talvez tivesse que ter sido anunciado antes, mas são todos profissionais. Não vamos negar o que toda a Inglaterra viu semana passada. Parecia um conflito vindo de Hogwarts, e quem esteve lá na mesma época que esses garotos sabe bem do que eu estou falando. O que nos leva ao novo loiro do time da Casa. Scorpius Malfoy! Os olhos cinza perigosos e o cabelo loiro curto nos leva ao oposto do Hill. Ele é o tipo de garoto malvado que deixa as mulheres loucas, e doidas para serem àquela que vai fazê-lo criar raízes. Ele foi escolhido como o melhor jogador do mundo duas vezes, e venceu a última Copa pelos EUA, e eu acho esse conflito pode ser o mais difícil para ele, jogar contra seu antigo time. Foi uma surpresa para todos quando o anúncio saiu semana passada, não se esperava que o Malfoy voltasse a jogar pela Inglaterra._

– _Voltasse?_ – questionou Victor – _Semana passada foi o seu primeiro jogo pela Inglaterra, o Malfoyzinho nos deixou aos dezessete anos, e voltou para o país agora. Não posso dizer que o cara é ruim, seu imenso currículo de prêmios não me deixa mentir. O que nos leva à gata de marca maior que entrou atrás dele, e que talvez seja a origem dos problemas do capitão. A princesa de cabelos quase negros e olhos azuis penetrantes, nossa artilheira, Rose Weasley! Estranho. Onde está o sorriso que sempre a acompanha?_

– _Também não consigo ver, Victor. Rose sempre é bem-humorada, é a segunda vez que ela entra séria desse jeito. É nervosismo por causa do jogo ou é alguma tensão com o capitão? Espero que isso não a atrapalhe de novo. E por último, mas não menos importante, Alice Longbottom!_

– _Essa batedora loira é tudo de bom e muito mais, entretanto não posso ficar falando muito porque já vi o namorado ciumento dela daqui. Os dois times estão próximos e agora é o momento do aperto de mãos entre os capitães._

Rose entrou em campo e prestou atenção no que estava sendo dito. A Weasley adorava as narrações de Victor, mas não conseguiu sorrir nem com tudo que ele disse sobre ela e sobre os outros jogadores. Ela queria jogar direito hoje e mostrar para todo idiota de plantão que ela veio para ficar. Era só uma pena que Rose ainda tinha que escutar instruções do maior idiota que de todos.

– Galera – gritou Giacomini, animado e nervoso, indo para o seu lugar. – Vamos com tudo! E deem o seu melhor. Weasley e Malfoy, mais uma briga em campo e eu tiro vocês do estádio, estão ouvindo?

Rose estava pensando que idiota era o Malfoy, mas o treinador estava deixando-a com os nervos à flor da pele. E doida para dar uns socos. Por que mesmo que ela não era batedora?

A Weasley balançou a cabeça quando viu que o Malfoy se aproximando do tal loiro bronzeado dos EUA, gostoso, mas com cara de idiota, rotulou a jovem.

– Preparado para beijar o grama debaixo dos meus pés, Malfoyzinha? – disse o Flynn, esticando a mão para Scorpius.

– Que vença o melhor homem – respondeu Malfoy sem se abalar.

Rose estranhou, ele nunca bancou o superior perto dela, pelo menos nunca desse jeito. Ele sempre retrucava.

– Isso parece certo, florzinha.

Rose viu que o batedor do outro time, Josh Brenner revirou os olhos, depois olhou diretamente para ela e levantou o bastão.

Droga! Que tamanho de braço eram aqueles daquele homem?

Scorpius Malfoy e Taylor Flynn apertaram as mãos e o juiz disse:

– Joguem limpo, rapazes.

– E moças – acrescentou Joana Smith, do lado dos americanos.

Que desnecessário – pensou Rose.

O juiz Adamastor Hooch era considerado extremamente severo, se Rose não estava enganada ele era sobrinho da Madame que apitava os jogos em Hogwarts na época do seu pai.

Todos montaram em suas vassouras, e Rose sentia que o estádio inteiro prendia a respiração. Era uma sensação indescritível para a Weasley que segurou com força a vassoura da sorte, que possui um cabo de freixo, superfino e aerodinâmico, acabamento com resistência de diamante, e que havia sido dada à outra pessoa por um amigo há muito falecido. _Firebolt._

Alice respirou fundo e percebeu que Scorpius tinha razão, os batedores não estavam apenas de olho nos artilheiros, mas fitavam o Mike, porque sem goleiro, seria deliciosamente fácil fazer a goles cruzar os aros. Ela trocou olhares com o Chris, que iria se virar para proteger Robert, enquanto a Longbottom ficava de olho em Mike Jackson. Rose, Lucas e Scorpius iam ter que se virar sozinhos.

Scorpius notou que Josh sorria para ele e balançou a cabeça, o amigo estava com o mesmo ânimo: de bem com a vida sempre. Ele dizia que era o carma. Isso fez o Malfoy perceber também que o show que ele e a Weasley haviam dado na semana passada contra a Argélia deixou os americanos despreocupados. Os seus ex colegas estavam subestimando-o, ele só queria conseguir provar que eles estavam errados em fazer isso.

Hooch puxou um silvo forte no seu no seu apito e...

– _O jogo começou torcedores fanáticos. As quatorze vassouras já se ergueram no ar e foi dada a partida. A goles saiu das mãos de Scorpius Malfoy em direção do colega Lucas Hill, entretanto o americano Taylor Flynn pegou a bola e passou para um de seus colegas_ – narrou Victor.

– _Robert Jones já sumiu de vista junto com o apanhador dos EUA, e é isso aí, garota! Quero dizer, Rose Weasley tomou a goles e saiu voando, agora ninguém pega essa menina. Ela passou entre os dois batedores americanos e... Droga! Ela foi impedida por uma boa intervenção do goleiro adversário_ – continuava Katie, animada. – _No lance as irmãs Lopez fizeram um_ Shimmy _em Lucas Hill enquanto trocam a posse da goles! É inacreditável!_

...

Momento _Quadribol através dos séculos_ :

O _Woollongong Shimmy_ é um movimento de zigue-zague em alta velocidade, feito com a intenção de derrubar o artilheiro adversário de sua vassoura.

...

– _Difícil de crer mesmo, maninha. O bom é que Lucas continua em cima da vassoura e bem. Não consigo discernir qual das duas irmãs está com a bola, e ai meus deuses do quadribol, foi gol! Gol! 10 a 0 para os Estados Unidos. A goles veio tão rápido e ao mesmo tempo em que um dos balaços vinha em direção a Mike Jackson, ele se desviou por pouco do balaço e por isso não conseguiu pegar a goles. É uma pena._

– _Não tem nada que nós possamos fazer_ – narrou Katie. – _E o jog_ o _continua. A posse da goles está com a Inglaterra e o Malfoy está no meio do campo, ele passou para Lucas Hill, que mandou para Rose Weasley, e droga! No momento de passar de volta para o Malfoy, um balaço mandado por Josh Brenner arrancou a goles da mão da nossa jogadora. Parece que os ingleses não começaram muito bem. O que foi aquilo? Por acaso, Robert Jones já avistou o pomo? Ele e David Tent estão voando em alta velocidade pelo meio do campo. E de quebra, atrapalhando os outros jogadores. E agora os dois pararam. Talvez a bolinha de ouro que define muito bem o final da partida tenha sumido novamente. Não consigo ver direito, mas parece que Taylor Finn, dos EUA conseguiu levar a goles para perto de Mike Jackson, e que defesa! O nosso goleiro acabou de usar um_ Double Eight Loop – _também conhecido como a defesa de Oito Duplo, ele contornou os três aros do gol em alta velocidade. Irado!_

– _E surpreendente, Kati_ e. _Essa tática é geralmente usada quando há cobrança de penalidade. É no mínimo inesperado, mas funcionou. Agora Rose Weasley começa a cruzar o campo novamente, e passa a goles para Smith, que passa para o Malfoy, que passou de volta para a Weasley enquanto ela cruzava com Alice Longbottom, que mandou um balaço na direção de Taylor Finn antes que ele chegasse em nossa princesa de olhos azuis e tentasse roubar a goles dela. Ela foi bloqueada por uma das irmãs Lopez, entretanto jogou para trás a bola, e o Malfoy pegou. Mas perdeu a posse, porque Taylor já se recuperou e trombou com Scorpius, assim garantiu que a Inglaterra não fizesse gol._

– _Estranho. Estou surpresa com as jogadas da Inglaterra, o time está até se concentrando muito bem, principalmente comparado ao jogo passado. Eu poderia dizer que são passes inesperados, entretanto os americanos conseguem sacar o que o time adversário vai fazer pouco antes que eles realmente o façam._

– _Acho que isso tudo tem a ver com o Malfoy. Ele implantou novas jogadas para o time inglês, mas os seus ex colegas o conhecem muito bem. Acredito que é isso. E foi gol novamente! 20 a 0 para o EUA. Scorpius Malfoy gritou algo para Lucas Smith, seu artilheiro, e Rose Weasley segue com a posse da goles, ela desviou de um balaço, de dois balaços, e agora ela vai fazer o gol. Essa é uma jogada típica dela, mas espere aí. Marina em vem direção à Weasley, e ela desvia, mas onde está a goles? Não creio! Scorpius Malfoy está com a posse, Rose lançou para ele antes de encontrar com Marina Lopez. Isso sim é inesperado, maninha. Os dois arquiinimigos, uso essa palavra fazendo aspas com as mãos, jogando juntos, de verdade._

– _Talvez o amor pelo quadribol tenha feito os dois colocarem as rixas de lado._

– _Então eu vou me apoderar do lema dos_ Cannons _e dizer que é melhor cruzar os dedos e esperar o melhor, porque esse jogo está muito complicado e só começou há 15 minutos._

– _Espera aí Victor. Goooool! Da Inglaterra, e feito por Lucas Hill, é disso mesmo que o meu povo gosta._

Rose estava nervosa. O time americano estava interceptando todas as jogadas dos artilheiros e ela não entendia por quê. Será que o Malfoy estava usando jogadas que o time dos EUA já estava acostumado, de propósito?

A Weasley se concentrou na goles que estava com Marina e tentou deixar as desconfianças de lado, mas e se o idiota sonserino só tivesse voltado para Inglaterra para facilitar o jogo para os EUA? Quer dizer, ele receberia uma grana preta, ninguém desconfiaria porque ele é inglês e a família é muito leal ao país. E foi nesse momento, ao interceptar o Flynn que ela percebeu duas coisas: A família dos Malfoy era mesmo patriota, ela tinha conhecido Lucius, então podia afirmar isso, além do que, depois de conhecer Astoria, Rose se sentiu mal por ter insultado a família dela ao alegar que Scorpius Malfoy era desonesto, na segunda-feira.

E a segunda coisa era que o Malfoy havia apresentado essas novas jogadas de um caderno antigo que ele tinha, eram anotações pessoais, que Rose não lembrava ter visto em nenhum jogo dos EUA antes.

Então o que estava acontecendo?

E o jogo continuava.

Aos 55 minutos, os jogadores ainda aparentavam disposição, a mesma dos narradores.

– _É Victor_ – continuava Katherine. – _Esse jogo está quase me fazendo voltar ao péssimo hábito de roer minhas unhas. Jones e Tent somem a todo instante na procura pelo pomo e deixam todos na arquibancada aflitos. A verdade é que os EUA estão dando um show, principalmente em cima de nossos artilheiros. Foi a primeira vez que vi Lucas Hill ficar nervoso e gritar com ninguém menos que Rose Weasley. O placar está 140 a 30, a favor dos EUA._

– _Todos já sabíamos que iria ser um jogo difícil, portanto não é realmente uma surpresa, o que não deixa de ser triste. E a Weasley está com posse da goles, novamente, e eu já perdi a conta de quantas vezes ele passou do meio do campo e foi interceptada e lá vamos nós de novo. Espera aí, agora eu jurava que a Rose iria ter que lidar com outra_ Pinça de Parkin, _entretanto não é isso que está acontecendo e não consigo entender o propósito da jogada._

...

Mais um rápido momento _Quadribol através dos Séculos:_

A _Pinça de Parkin_ ou _Parkin's Pincer_ é a jogada onde dois artilheiros assediam o artilheiro adversário, um de cada lado, enquanto um terceiro voa de frente diretamente contra ele ou ela.

...

– _Não consegue entender o propósito, Victor? Então eu vou lhe dizer: A artilheira do time inglês está sendo assediada pelos dois BATEDORES dos EUA, um de cada lado, e eles querem tirá-la da vassoura. Ela tentou passar a goles, entretanto Taylor Flynn pegou-a antes de Lucas Hill, que está voando atrás do prejuízo. Ao invés de ajudar, Scorpius Malfoy está indo em direção à sua jogadora Weasley, que está cada vez mais perto das arquibancadas e dos limites do campo._

– _Acredito que a Inglaterra vai jogar sem a sua artilheira porque a coisa está ficando feia, eles a estão apertando e por Merlin! –_ Katie levantou de sua cadeira segurando o microfone – _Os batedores Josh Brenner e Scott Barret subiram suas vassouras antes da curva do campo, mas como Rose Weasley estava entre eles, ela bateu, bateu! A jogadora bateu o ombro e sua camisa foi rasgada e sua vassoura só pode ter quebrado porque ela está perdendo velocidade e altura. Isso sem contar os danos no braço dela, que não podemos visualizar agora. Scorpius Malfoy está esticando a mão para a garota, e o cara não parece se importar de deixar o jogo rolando, até porque os apanhadores dos dois times estão em zigue-zague no campo, atrapalhando a goles de chegar a qualquer um dos gols. Ele parece estar se oferecendo para levá-la até o chão do campo, porque com a vassoura desse jeito, Rose Weasley está fora._

– _O que será que é isso, mana? Remorso? O jogador Josh Brenner está abaixo do Malfoy gritando algo para o ex colega de time. Rose pulou de sua vassoura, mas está pendurada na do capitão, segurando-se apenas com a mão esquerda, e por isso deve ter machucado o braço direito mesmo. Não entendo, ela está se balançando? É isso?_

– _Victor, Scorpius Malfoy virou-se para trás a tempo de ver a sua garota pular. Ai meu Deus! Você viu isso? Não acredito! Não dá para acreditar no que ela acabou de fazer e bom, parece que Josh Brenner está fora do jogo._

– _Inacreditável mesmo. Eu nem sei como explicar o que aconteceu. Rose Weasley pegou impulso na_ Nimbus _de seu capitão e por causa de uma diferença de altura não muito grande, ela pulou na vassoura de Josh, atrás dele, que assustado, começou a perder o equilíbrio com o peso da garota. Rose aproveitou e girou o corpo para a esquerda, o americano não estava esperando esse tipo de movimento brusco e simplesmente caiu enquanto Rose ficava com a vassoura dele e pegava a goles que Luiza Lopez havia acabado de jogar para sua irmã Marina._

Rose havia mandado a goles para Lucas, que estava boquiaberto, quando ouviu o apito do juiz.

Droga!

Não era o fim da partida, era um pedido de tempo da parte do Taylor imbecil Flynn.

Assim que ela desceu da vassoura que pertencia à outro, o capitão dos EUA quase partiu para cima dela.

– Esse seu movimento é ilegal, garota! Você tirou o meu batedor da vassoura dele, empurrando-o! Juiz, expulsa essa vaca!

Rose Weasley podia não ser ruiva, mas tinha o sangue quente dos Weasley, e esse filho da mãe ia ver do que ela era capaz:

– Olha aqui... – começou ela, mas o Malfoy entrou na frente. Quem que essa doninha albina estava pensando que era para entrar assim na hora que ela iria dar uns bons tabefes naquele americano metido a besta? E só com o braço esquerdo, ainda por cima.

Alice parou ao lado de Rose, e segurou o braço esquerdo da artilheira. Dava para ver que Ali era uma traíra, como amiga, ela devia ter pulado no Flynn por Rose, eles iam perder o jogo de qualquer jeito mesmo.

– Juiz, você viu – falou Marina Lopez. – A Weasley tirou o Josh.

– Eu vi – falou Adamastor Hooch. – Assim como também vi dois batedores puxando a vassoura que agora está quebrada da Weasley.

E foi aí que Rose lembrou-se de que a vassoura dela tinha quebrado, e que ela estava quase cega de raiva do Malfoy, que ofereceu ajuda para levá-la até o chão enquanto tranquilizava o tal Josh Brenner, dizendo que não estava com raiva dele por ter quebrado a _firebolt_.

Quem aquele batedor de meia tigela pensava que era? Ele tinha que implorar o perdão de _Rose_ e não do coleguinha dele, o Malfoy.

Ela teve que explodir:

– Você quebrou a minha vassoura! Era uma _firebolt_! Tem ideia de quanto custa uma vassoura daquela?

Josh Brenner balançou a cabeça:

– É cara. Mas eu compro outra.

– Você não tem que comprar nada, Brenner, só calar a boca – mandou Flynn.

– Comprar? – riu Rose em deboche.

– É claro – respondeu Brenner, calmo.

– Ah é? Então me diz onde você vai comprar uma _firebolt_ do lançamento.

– Mas isso foi em 1993! Não existem mais vassouras tão antigas e em bom estado assim – falou o jogador, abismado.

– Pois é. 1993. Uma das primeiras fabricações, aquela vassoura era de Harry Potter! Tem ideia de quanto ela valia?

– Mais do que eu ganho em um ano, provavelmente.

– E agora me diz, seu idiota – disse Rose, aproximando-se e aumentando o tom de voz. – O que eu vou fazer?

– Weasley, chega – falou o juiz. – Ou vai ser expulsa.

– Ela já _está_ expulsa – alegou Taylor Flynn.

– Não. Não está. E antes que alguém afirme o contrário, uma jogada como a de Rose Weasley nas circunstâncias em que ela se encontrava não está no regulamento porque a vassoura dela só quebrou depois que seus dois batedores trombaram com ela. E _trombar_ é uma falta amplamente conhecida e aplicável a todos os jogadores. Portanto, se não quiser ficar sem batedores nesse jogo, sugiro que se cale. Mais cinco minutos de pausa. Josh Brenner, você está fora. Caiu no chão enquanto o jogo rolava.

O batedor só balançou a cabeça, já esperava isso.

Taylor Flynn ia retrucar, mas o treinador chamou-o com o resto do time. Rose olhou para a cara de Giacomini, percebeu que ele iria passar-lhe um sermão, então começou:

– Só temos cinco minutos de pausa treinador, brigue comigo depois do jogo. E até sei o que você vai dizer: Que eu sou esquentada e pavio curto. Tenho que controlar meus nervos.

– Se você já decorou o meu sermão, por que não muda? E facilita a minha vida, menina?

Rose ia rir, mas sentiu uma pontada no ombro.

– Eu sabia – falou o Malfoy atrás dela, enquanto bebia uma água.

– O que foi dessa vez? – perguntou Rose estressada – Eu já perdi a paciência com você, loiro albino.

– E quando foi que você teve paciência, Rose? – perguntou Alice, sorrindo.

– De que lado você está? – Rose estava vermelha e seus colegas sabiam que era de raiva.

– Você destroncou o braço direito, Weasley – falou o Malfoy.

– O quê? – gritou Giacomini – Você vai ter que sair do jogo. Ou então não vai conseguir jogar no domingo.

– Ah, mas eu não vou sair mesmo.

– Eu vou ver se tem algum medibruxo por aqui, em três minutos – disse o treinador, indo em direção aos vestiários.

Scorpius não entendeu por que ele não aparatou, seria razoavelmente mais rápido. Voltando a doida da Weasley...

– É só colocar no lugar, Rose – disse Alice. – Não é a sua primeira vez.

– Vai doer – afirmou Scorpius.

– E você sabe fazer? – perguntou a Weasley, os olhos ainda faiscando de nervosismo.

– Você deixaria algo assim importante nas mãos de um Malfoy? Alguém não-confiável? – ironizou o loiro.

Rose sentou-se em um banco e disse:

– Deixa de picuinhas e faz logo.

Scorpius aproximou-se de Rose e colocou a mão em seu ombro. A mão do Malfoy era quente, e a Weasley sempre imaginou que o toque dele fosse gelado.

Mesmo que eles já tivessem dado aquele abraço super estranho na Mansão.

– Rose – chamou Lucas. – A sua jogada foi incrível. Acho que você pode até ser uma das concorrentes para a Medalha Comemorativa de Daí, o Perigoso.

– Impossível. Esse prêmio é apenas para os jogos entre time ingleses – disse Jones.

– Não. É para jogadores da Liga, a Joanne, capitã do nosso time, ganhou dois anos atrás e a jogada dela foi contra o Peru – contrapôs Chris Rodrigues.

– Será que eu tenho chance? – nesse momento Rose sentiu um estalo, uma dor que deixou-a tonta e gritou: – Merda, Malfoy! Está querendo acabar comigo?

Scorpius não conseguiu não sorrir.

– De nada – disse Lucas.

– Por quê? – perguntou Rose, engolindo o choro. Doeu mais do que ela se lembrava.

– Ele estava te distraindo, Weasley – falou o Malfoy. – Ninguém aqui acha que você tem chance de ganhar a Medalha do Daí.

Rose estava a ponto de xingá-lo, entretanto o treinador voltou com dois paramédicos, que apenas disseram que o osso já estava no lugar.

– _E o jogo recomeça, Victor_ – narrou Katherine Jordan. – _O batedor Josh Brenner está fora porque caiu durante o jogo. Rose Weasley está agora com a vassoura dele, e pronta para outra, mesmo que tenha destroncado o ombro minutos atrás. Você não está surpreso que ela não tenha sido expulsa?_

– _Na verdade, não. Rose Weasley fez uma jogada que não consta no regulamento, e ela nem encostou em Josh Brenner. Além disso, os batedores cometeram uma falta e o Scott Barret ainda está no jogo. Portanto parece que o nosso juiz fez vista grossa para esses pequenos detalhes. E manteve os jogadores dos dois times. É justo._

– _Se você diz, acho que dessa vez posso concordar. Voltando ao jogo... Scorpius Malfoy está com a posse da goles e acabou de desviar de um balaço que passou por cima da sua cabeça. Ainda bem porque seria uma pena estragar um rostinho tão bonito._

– _Foco, Katie. Foco._

– _Tudo bem, maninho_ – concordou a jovem. – _Ele continua cruzando o campo sozinho, mas não vai conseguir fazer o gol. Taylor Flynn e Marina Lopez vão interceptá-l,o e Rose Weasley cruza à frente deles, distraindo-os tempo o bastante para que o loiro inglês faça o... Gol! Gooool! De Scorpius Malfoy! Com isso, o placar vai para 190 a 50. Mesmo com essa diferença gritante, se o nosso apanhador Jones pegar o pomo, a vitória irá para a Inglaterra._

– _A vitória_ iria _para a Inglaterra porque parece que dessa vez o pomo está à vista e o apanhador dos EUA está bem à frente do Jones. Alice Longbottom rebate um dos balaços, Rose Weasley acabou de receber a goles de Lucas Hill._

– _É isso aí! O apanhador David Tent agarra o pomo de ouro!_

– _E o juiz Hooch apita o fim da partida pessoal! Aos 67 minutos. Os jogadores já estão descendo de suas vassouras e bom, é o fim. O fim de tudo, maninha._

– _Que drama, Victor. É apenas o começo, eu diria. Estamos no final de fevereiro, e a Copa começa no dia 03 de julho. Vai ser o fim se a Inglaterra pegar os Estados Unidos nas quartas de final e perder._

– _Para os que são mestres no quadribol atual essa vitória dos Estados Unidos não foi uma completa surpresa. Mas para os fãs do quadribol inglês nunca é bom sair de um estádio como esse com essa perda._

– _É verdade, mano. Só que esse jogo também trouxe algumas surpresas, como o trabalho dos artilheiros Malfoy e Weasley, que em uma semana conseguiram se tornar colegas de time, e parecem estar se mostrando mais fáceis de lidar. E por falar em Rose Weasley, parece que temos uma forte concorrente para a_ Medalha do Daí, o Perigoso...

– Pois é, James – disse Louis. – Foi uma merda. Ainda que tenha sido divertido.

James levantou-se de sua cadeira tão rápido que quando o loiro se deu conta, uma varinha já estava apontada para o seu pescoço.

– Ficou maluco, foi? – perguntou Louis nervoso, mas engolindo em seco.

– Olha, eu não estou com paciência para as sua gracinhas, valeu? Uma palavra sobre o desempenho da Rose ou da Ali, e você nem vai ver o que te atingiu.

– Jay – chamou Harry em tom de aviso e o filho guardou a varinha.

Do outro lado do camarote, já quase na saída, os Malfoy observavam a cena.

– O Potter nem consegue controlar o próprio filho – comentou Lucius com desprezo. – Sempre chamando atenção.

– Bom, é meio difícil controlar um filho de 25 anos – comentou Astoria, achando graça da cena porque depois de abaixar a varinha, James agarrou Louis pelo pescoço em um mata leão, bagunçou o cabelo loiro do primo e os dois saíram rindo. – O meu tem 23 e depois dos quinze, Scorpius sempre fez o que quis.

– Sabe o que eu acho? É ruim ver meu filho perdendo, então sugiro um jantar e whisky – disse Draco, só para parar de falar _daquela_ família.

– Bebida? Eu aceito. Espero que os elfos já tenham preparado a refeição – concordou Lucius e saiu à frente do filho e da nora.

– Nós devemos esperá-lo? – questionou Astoria, referindo-se ao filho.

– Não, ele se vira. Provavelmente vai querer dar uma volta sozinho antes de ir para casa – respondeu Draco, pegando a mão de Astoria.

– Mas eu...

– Sem "mas", querida. Nisso Scorpius se parece comigo. Quando as coisas não vão como ele quer, tem que sumir por tempo para conseguir pensar com calma e descobrir o que fazer.

– Ah, como daquela vez... – começou Astoria, fingindo esforço para se lembrar de um momento do passado. – Quando eu te contei que estava grávida e você sumiu por toda tarde.

Draco sorriu culpado.

– Na verdade, naquele dia eu estava aterrorizado e não passei do jardim dos fundos.

Tori riu e deu um beijo no rosto do marido enquanto eles saíam do estádio.

– Eu sei. Dava para te ver andando de um lado para o outro da janela do quarto que eu escolhi depois para ser o do Scorp.

xxx

Rose estava quase entrando vestiário quando olhou para a vassoura que estava carregando. Não era a que pertencera ao tio Harry, e tudo era culpa do amigo idiota do Malfoy. E ela tinha dar ao outro filho de uma... Ela tinha que dar uma lição no cara.

Então ela virou-se nervosa e foi em direção às instalações do time dos EUA.

– Weasley! Onde você pensa que está indo? – gritou o treinador e só bufou quando ela fingiu que não tinha escutado.

Droga! O Malfoy conhecia a Weasley e sabia que iria sobrar para Josh, foi só por isso que ele foi atrás dela.

– Ei! Você aí! – gritou a Weasley.

Todo o time dos Estados Unidos virou-se para ela.

– Flynn! É com você mesmo que eu estou falando.

O loiro deu três passos na direção dela e esperou que Rose cobrisse o resto da distância que os separava.

– Você achou mesmo que ia voltar para o seu país sem que pagasse por ter me xingado?

– Quer me bater por ter dito a verdade? – retrucou o capitão.

Rose avançou para o babaca e bateu de frente com outra pessoa. Mas tinha que ser o...

– Malfoy – falou a Weasley. – Sai da minha frente se não quiser apanhar também.

– Você deveria me agradecer por estar te impedindo de se meter em encrenca – retrucou Scorpius, depois percebeu que não deveria ter dito aquilo.

– Agradecer? _Te agradecer?_ – grunhiu Rose – Nunca. Agora sai da frente do seu amiguinho que eu tenho umas contas para acertar.

Scorpius colocou as mãos sobre os ombros da Weasley sem se importar se estava machucando-a onde ela havia batido.

– Ele não é meu amigo e eu adoraria vê-lo apanhar de uma garota, mas se não quiser ficar fora do jogo de domingo, sugiro que você dê meia volta e não me crie problemas.

Aquela conversa toda só estava deixando Rose ainda mais irritada.

– Porra, Malfoy! Sai da minha frente!

– É, Malfoyzinha. Deixa a sua garota mostrar do que é capaz.

Scorpius saiu da frente de braços cruzados e à contragosto, mas estava pronto para intervir se necessário.

– Olha aqui, se eu fosse você tomava mais cuidado com o que sai dessa sua boca nojenta, Flynn, porque da próxima vez eu vou quebrar seus dentes.

Dito isso e diante de um sorriso debochado do capitão do time adversário, Rose acertou-o no estômago com o punho esquerdo tão rápido que ninguém chegou a impedir. Ele se curvou praguejando toda a família da garota.

– Vamos deixar isso somente entre nós, certo? – disse a Weasley abaixando-se para falar perto do rosto dele. Taylor Flynn apenas levantou o dedo médio em direção a ela.

Rose fingiu estar ofendida e virou para o tal Josh Brenner:

– Obrigada pela vassoura – disse ela, cínica, levantando o objeto pelo cabo como se fosse acertar o jogador, mas ela apenas empurrou a vassoura contra o tórax de Josh com força.

– Ai – gemeu Brenner.

– Flynn – chamou ela antes de sair. – Te vejo no próximo jogo, perdedor.

As garotas do time americano riam.

– Eu não disse que você deveria tratar melhor as garotas, Taylor? – comentou Joana.

– Vá para o inferno, valeu? – retrucou o capitão.

Scorpius saiu atrás de Rose em direção ao vestiário do próprio time, mas Josh parou-o antes:

– Vai com calma.

– Essa menina é um porre, Josh – reclamou o Malfoy.

– Apesar de saber que vai ficar roxo onde ela me bateu, eu até que gostei do que a Weasley fez com o Taylor. Ela tem atitude e achei que você gostava de garotas assim.

Scorpius estremeceu.

– Não diz uma coisa dessas nem brincando, Brenner. Eu já tive overdose de Rose Weasley por toda uma vida. Não sei como eu vou aguentar os próximos meses.

Josh deu uma risadinha.

– Eu estou falando sério. Agora tenho que voltar, mas manda um beijo para Clarisse, ok? – pediu Scorpius.

– Ok. Ser capitão não está sendo fácil, não é, cara?

– Não mesmo. Eu te vejo na semana que vem e tira essa droga de sorriso da cara, porque eu estou sem paciência para felicidade alheia.

– Boa sorte! – gritou Josh antes de voltar para o vestiário onde estava o time do EUA.

O Malfoy literalmente correu atrás da Weasley, mas parou ao encontrar o treinador. O loiro combinou com Giacomini que depois de passar no vestiário, iria conversar sobre os próximos planos de jogo. Não podiam falar no momento porque o cara estava ocupado conversando com um homem barbudo com um bloco de notas. Jornalista. Ninguém merece.

xxx

Scorpius entrou na área que eles chamavam de vestiário e o time ainda estava todo lá.

– Não é como se não soubéssemos que iríamos perder – falou o artilheiro Lucas Smith, conformado.

– É, eu sei. Não precisa ficar repetindo isso – reclamou Robert Jones, que ainda não acreditava que alguém tão bom como ele não havia conseguido pegar o pomo.

Alice suspirou.

Rose estava tirando suas luvas e colocando no armário.

– Mandou bem, Weasley – elogiou o Malfoy meio à contragosto.

– Achei que você não quisesse que eu batesse no seu amigo.

– Rose! Você bateu em quem? Pode ficar fora do time se te descobrirem – exclamou Alice.

– Não acredito que o capitão Flynn vá falar alguma coisa, certo, Malfoy? – questionou Rose.

– Primeiro: Eu já disse que o Taylor não é meu amigo. Segundo: Eu falei que você tinha mandado bem _durante_ o jogo. Mas não se preocupe, Alice, a sua amiga tem razão, o Flynn nunca admitiria que foi pego de surpresa com um soco no estômago.

Os meninos do time riram e deram os parabéns à Rose. Ela sorriu orgulhosa e o Malfoy revirou os olhos, lembrando-se que tinha que conferir uma coisa:

– Eu só queria tirar uma dúvida, eu vi algo e não sei se foi miragem.

Todos olharam para ele.

Rose fez cara de desentendida até porque ela não fazia a mínima ideia do ele estava falando.

– Tatuagem – falou Scorpius como se fosse palavrão.

– O quê? – exclamou Alice, Chris e Mike ao mesmo tempo.

– Rose é careta, Scorpius. Você deve ter se confundido – continuou a Longbottom. – Além disso, ela me contaria se tivesse feito algo assim.

– É verdade, Malfoy – concordou a Weasley.

Scorpius não acreditou.

– Deixe-me ver – pediu ele, aproximando-se.

– Respeite o meu espaço, "capitão" – disse Rose nervosa, já com as orelhas adquirindo a coloração avermelhada.

– Qual é, Rose? – falou Lucas Smith, sorrindo. – Ele não vai tirar a sua roupa, e não tem nada demais, você nem tem a tal tatuagem, ou tem?

– Lucas, eu não ligo para os seus argumentos – retrucou Rose, – só quero o Malfoy longe de mim.

– Você tem tatuagem, Weasley? – questionou Robert Jones, cretino, pensou ela – Quem diria, hein?

– Eu não... Cala a boca, Jones – mandou a morena. – Cuida da sua vida, valeu?

– É, ela tem – disse Mike Jackson. – Se não, não tinha ficado nervosa.

– Eu só fiquei nervosa porque o Malfoy estava querendo por a mão em mim – Rose tirou uma toalha de seu armário e falava de costas para todos. – Não ligo se você é o capitão, sonserino. Mantenha distância.

Assim que a Weasley fechou a porta do armário, foi praticamente empurrada contra ele. E o maldito do loiro albino falou quase em seu ouvido:

– Não costumo ficar curioso, e muito menos deixo de descobrir o que eu quero, Weasley.

Ela ouviu uma vaia, mas nem se virou para ver qual dos meninos havia zoado. Afinal Rose ficou totalmente sem reação, ainda mais quando o Malfoy deslizou a mão áspera sobre o seu ombro e abaixou a manga da camisa do lado direito, que fora rasgada durante o jogo, até quase o seu cotovelo. Nas suas costas, bem do lado direito, debaixo do roxo que havia se formado por ter destroncado o ombro, as palavras _"Granger Weasley"_ estavam tatuadas, uma embaixo da outra, em cursivo, nas mesmas letras que as da tatuagem dele, entretanto menor, obviamente.

Rose Weasley finalmente recuperou os sentidos e deu uma cotovelada bem forte nas costelas do Malfoy, que se afastou com um gemido de dor, mas um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

– Eu não acredito, Rose – falou Alice, boquiaberta. – Eu achei que fôssemos amigas. Por que não me contou?

Rose revirou os olhos.

– Deixa de drama, que eu estou sem paciência, Ali, por favor.

– Alguém sabe que você tem isso? – insistiu a Longbottom.

– Não... – respondeu Rose, abaixando os olhos.

Alice pegou a Rose pelo cotovelo, fazendo a Weasley olhar para ela.

– O idiota do James sabe, não é?

– Não o mate, por favor. Eu pedi para não contar.

– Qual é a graça de fazer uma tatuagem e não mostrá-la para ninguém? – perguntou Scorpius – A não ser que você tenha vergonha dela.

Rose fuzilou Scorpius com os olhos.

– Acho melhor você calar a boca antes que eu arranque esse seu sorrisinho de merda, Malfoy.

Ele levantou as duas mãos, como que se rendendo.

– Você está muito nervosinha, querida – disse ele ironicamente. – Está precisando relaxar.

– Eu vou. Assim que eu chegar a minha casa, vou acrescentar a foto desse seu amigo americano, o Brenner, no meu saco de areia, e vou socar até ele _sinta_ quão nervosa eu estou – dito isso, Rose pegou a sua toalha e uma bolsa pequena e foi para os chuveiros femininos.

– Eu estava pensando em meditação, Weasley! – gritou o Malfoy para ela ouvir.

A única coisa que os jogadores ouviram foi um grunhido.

Alice riu e pediu:

– Será que dava para facilitar para ela, pelo menos um pouquinho, Malfoy? Achei que vocês haviam feito uma trégua.

– Acho que essa tal trégua foi por água abaixo na segunda-feira – comentou Jones, ao pegar a própria vassoura, e uma mochila – Agora, vamos às câmeras e entrevistas, pessoal.

Scorpius não entendia como, depois de um fracasso como o jogo que havia acabado de acontecer, o Jones poderia estar feliz para encontrar os jornalistas. O Malfoy, ganhando ou perdendo, fugia de quem queria tirar fotos ou entrevistá-lo sem antes combinar com o seu agente.

– Esse cara vai falar mal da gente e culpar qualquer um de nós por termos perdido o jogo – comentou Mike depois que o apanhador havia saído.

– O quê? – perguntou Scorpius.

– Você não sabia? – questionou Chris Rodrigues – Nós achávamos que ele ou a Rose poderiam ser o novo líder do time, até porque ninguém sabia que você ia voltar. O Robert fez a caveira da Rose para uma jornalista qualquer do _Profeta_. É por isso que os dois não se bicam.

– Mas a Rose daria o posto de capitã para ele, sabia, Chris? Se ela fosse a escolhida – contou Alice. – Pela primeira vez ela me disse que não queria mandar no time, ele ficaria maluca com tanta responsabilidade.

– Que bom que vai sobrar para mim dessa vez – comentou o Malfoy, azedo.

– Provavelmente vai mesmo. Você não é o capitão? – zoou Lucas, que estava calado até o momento. Ele também pegou a sua vassoura e sugeriu: – Eu acho melhor irmos juntos, que passamos mais rápido pelos jornalistas.

Alice e os outros dois concordaram.

– Eu vou esperar mais um pouco – comentou o Malfoy. – Preciso falar com o técnico.

– Bem, o inferno é seu – disse Lucas com um sorriso.

Qual era o problema com aquele cara? Por que ele vivia sorrindo? Uma droga. Será que ele não percebia que a Inglaterra havia acabado de perder um amistoso (que era amistoso só no nome) contra os Estados Unidos?

Scorpius foi até a sala do treinador, que já havia saído. Será que ele tinha ficado preso conversando com jornalistas? Eles teriam que deixar a conversa para do dia seguinte, por isso voltou à sala onde eles montavam as jogadas e onde estavam os armários, o vestiário. O loiro ficou olhando para o quadro com as jogadas e quando se virou, foi surpreendido ao ver a Weasley deitada em um dos bancos, de short jeans e uma camiseta amarela, descalça e com um dos braços tampando o rosto. Dava para ver o ombro meio inchado também. Ela estava ali antes dele, e Scorpius não tinha notado.

Ele aproximou-se dela e pela primeira vez reparou realmente em seu corpo, que era bem delineado, pois dava para ver as curvas de sua cintura, e as pernas malhadas pelos anos no quadribol. Scorpius se lembrou daquelas garotas que ele via na academia em Austin, todas elas morreriam por pernas como as de Rose. Entretanto a Weasley não tinha muito peito, infelizmente, e o loiro não sabia por que havia pensado isso, por que havia pensado que era uma pena. Credo.

Ele subiu o olhar para o pescoço alvo, e depois a boca dela. Rose estava mordendo os lábios com força, deixando-os ainda mais vermelhos. O nariz dela era delicado, e era raro ver um nariz tão perfeito, a Weasley deveria agradecer a Deus por nunca ter levado um balaço no rosto, porque havia certos estragos que nem magia poderia consertar.

O cabelo era liso e castanho escuro, mais escuro que o da mãe dela, de onde Scorpius achava que ela havia puxado essa característica, afinal os Weasley eram sempre reconhecidos por serem ruivos.

A Weasley era uma mulher bonita. Não, ela era linda. Mas é claro que toda aquela beleza tinha que vir acompanhada de um gênio impossível, ela tinha que ser insuportável.

– Weasley? – chamou ele, sentando-se no banco em frente ao dela.

Ela tirou o braço de cima dos olhos rapidamente e se sentou.

Agora sim, pensava o Malfoy, o conjunto estava completo. Faltavam os olhos, os azuis mais escuros que Scorpius já havia visto.

Ela parecia surpresa.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou.

– Esperando que os paparazzi deem uma folga – respondeu ele.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

– Você vai esperar para sempre, só tem uma saída para quem está aqui no vestiário e eles sabem disso. Só dá para aparatar lá fora.

– Sério?

– É. Isso foi um combinado com o Ministério, que alegou que era para a segurança dos jogadores, mas é para gente não fugir dos jornalistas idiotas.

– Merda.

– Pela primeira vez eu concordo com você, Malfoy – falou a Weasley.

– Eu achei que fosse a segunda vez.

Rose olhou para o loiro sem entender.

– Nós tínhamos concordado que poderíamos trabalhar juntos, lembra? Você foi a minha casa só para isso.

Rose abaixou a cabeça.

– Malfoy. Eu sinto muito.

– Por quê? Você não quer mais ganhar?

– Ficou maluco, é? – disse Rose, empurrando de leve o ombro dele com a mão – É claro que eu quero ganhar. Eu... Eu sinto muito pelo que eu disse segunda-feira, sobre a sua família. Eu estava nervosa e fui injusta. Eu não quis dizer que vocês eram desonestos. Você contou para os seus pais que eu disse aquilo?

– Claro que não, Weasley. Eu não tenho mais oito anos, quando alguém me xinga, eu não vou correndo contar para os meus pais – respondeu Scorpius, bufando.

– Que bom. É que eu gostei deles, não queria que eles pensassem mal de mim. Desculpe pelo que eu disse, mesmo. Não vai mais acontecer.

– Não diga algo que você não possa cumprir, Weasley – avisou o loiro.

Rose teve que respirar fundo para não explodir com o Malfoy.

– Eu não vou perder a cabeça como eu fiz. Ao contrário do que você possa pensar, com os outros eu sou uma pessoa civilizada.

Scorpius deu uma risadinha.

– Você não está insinuando que a culpa é minha, ou está?

– Bom, a culpa é toda sua. Parece que você nasceu para me irritar.

– Então eu acho que eu deveria pedir desculpas, certo? Por ter nascido, é isso que você quer? – disse ele, sarcástico.

– Não por ter nascido – dessa vez foi o Malfoy que empurrou o ombro da Weasley. – Mas pelo o que você disse há dois dias.

– Sobre você ter que ser uma jogadora melhor? Eu estava nervoso, admito, mas eu acho aquilo sim.

Rose ficou surpresa em ouvir aquilo e não retrucou, porque ele não estava nervoso, estava falando sério.

– Weasley, eu já disse que você tem talento. Duas vezes, e muito talento. O único problema é que você acha que isso é suficiente.

– Mas eu sou boa, Malfoy – retrucou ela, sem realmente entender por que queria que Scorpius concordasse. – Eu jogo bem, não é por causa do nome da minha família.

– Eu sei, e posso ter exagerado quando falei aquilo, mas e se você estiver em um dia ruim, e...

– Todo mundo tem dias ruins.

– É claro, mas e se um dia o seu dom te deixar na mão? Você nunca se esforça, sempre chega atrasada, não faz os alongamentos devidos, falta a treinos porque simplesmente dormiu demais. Além de ser uma puta falta de responsabilidade, é irritante. Você pode ser melhor, Weasley, mas se contenta em manter o seu emprego no _Puddlemere_ e ser apenas _mais uma_ jogadora.

Scorpius achou que acabou falando demais, nada daquilo era problema dele. Na verdade, ele achou que ela explodiria e sairia batendo a porta, ou jogaria alguma coisa nele. Entretanto Rose não disse nada, o Malfoy nem saberia dizer o que se passava pela cabeça dela, afinal o rosto estava impassível.

Nossa, ninguém poderia imaginar que a Weasley sabia fazer cara de paisagem.

O celular do Malfoy tocou, fazendo os dois jovens se sobressaltarem. Scorpius levantou-se e abriu o armário para pegar o telefone, então não viu Rose se levantando e calçando um chinelo, nem a viu pegando a própria mochila e a sua vassoura partida ao meio, que um dos zeladores havia deixado num canto.

– E aí, agente? – perguntou Scorpius a seu amigo Carl Zabini.

– Nos vemos amanhã, então, Malfoy – despediu-se a Weasley.

Zabini estava tagarelando no ouvido dele, e quando ele virou-se para responder, a jogadora já havia saído.

– Credo, cara – falava Carl, – que joguinho mais filho de uma puta.

– Eu já disse como você é bom com as palavras? – brincou Scorpius, ainda olhando para onde a Weasley esteve.

– O que foi, Malfoyzinho? Que voz desanimada.

– Não é nada demais. A Weasley estava aqui...

– Estou me cansando desses seus bate-bocas com a Weasley, sabia? Hogwarts já era faz tempo, será que não dá para vocês dois crescerem um pouco? Você quer que eu vá aí falar com ela para você?

– Ah, claro, seria ótimo, você não quer me dar banho também, papai? – mandou Scorpius.

– Merlin me livre, banho só com mulheres, querido.

– Eu não estava brigando com a Weasley, por incrível que pareça.

– Espera aí, Malfoy... – Scorpius revirou os olhos enquanto ouvia o Zabini – Gata, já falei que eu gosto de massagem nos pés antes da diversão.

– Você é ridículo.

– Não enche o saco, Malfoy. Aqui, me diz que você jogou a gostosa da Weasley na parede e ficou com ela aí mesmo no vestiário. Quero todos os detalhes sórdidos.

– Você é nojento, sabia? Eu _nunca_ sequer beijaria a Weasley, ela é muito chata.

– O tio Draco tem razão, você é muito antiquado e não sabe se divertir. Ninguém falou para você _conversar_ com a Weasley, só colocá-la contra a parede e... Isso gata, muito melhor.

– Depois a gente se fala, coisa ruim – Scorpius desligou antes que o Zabini pudesse dizer qualquer outra besteira.

Scorpius pegou seu celular e a vassoura, e voltou em direção ao campo. Foi direto para as arquibancadas, já vazias, cumprimentou dois vigias, saiu pelo mesmo lugar que os torcedores e aparatou, sem que ninguém o visse.

xxx

Rose chegou ao seu apartamento e caiu na cama. Literalmente. Entretanto colocou o relógio da cômoda ao lado para despertar e só por via das dúvidas, colocou o celular para despertar também. Ela sabia que iria chegar atrasada ao treino do time, mas tinha que ir ao norte da Inglaterra encontrar com o pessoal do _Puddlemere_.

O mundo poderia cair ao redor de Rose que dificilmente ela acordaria no meio de qualquer noite, e ela não demorava a dormir também. Ela deu uma olhada em _Quadribol Através dos Séculos_ , seu livro de cabeceira, apagou ao abajur, e dormiu se perguntando por que não era mais tão fácil ignorar o que aquele chato do Malfoy dizia.

xxx

 **N/A:** Pois é, pessoinhas, encerramos aqui o quarto cap! Gostaram? Deixem reviews, peloamor, porque ele fazem a minha vida bem mais feliz... Obrigada à todo mundo que ainda está acompanhando, de verdade. E esperem, porque o Scorpius e Rose vão passar poucas e boas juntos. E a relação deles vai continuar evoluindo...

Beijos e abraços, Andie.


End file.
